<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12 Days of SuperCorp 2020 by DKGwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080702">12 Days of SuperCorp 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites'>DKGwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Supercorp, Cold, F/F, Family, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Snow, SuperCorp, Traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is  series of prompts for the 12 Days of SuperCorp. The goal is to do one fic per day.<br/>Day 1 (12/14): Cold/Snow<br/>Day 2 (12/15): Family/Tradition<br/>Day 3 (12/16): Arts and Crafts<br/>Day 4 (12/17): Food and Drink<br/>Day 5 (12/18): Lights/Decorations<br/>Day 6 (12/19): Carols/Music<br/>Day 7 (12/20): Tree/Mistletoe<br/>Day 8 (12/21): Winter Solstice<br/>Day 9 (12/22): Ugly Sweater/Dress Up<br/>Day 10 (12/23): Movie Night/Game Night<br/>Day 11 (12/24): Santa/Toys<br/>Day 12 (12/25): Gifts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pure Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first prompt from the 12 Days of SuperCorp collection. This prompt is snow/cold.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Water is life. Lena’s mother has said that to her often enough that the young woman hears it in her dreams, hears her mother’s voice even though they are separated by so many miles. Yes, water is life and the key to their very essence. It’s their elemental gift within Leviathan.</p><p>Though her mother can often be found by a lake or the ocean, Lena has always yearned for a less forgiving climate. Water may be life, but ice is art. The permanently bonded and hexagonally-shaped framework of molecules is, to Lena, perfect beauty. She thinks that perhaps in another life, she could have been a scientist, but that is not to be. Instead, she is a loner, separated even from the scarce representatives of her race, and that’s how she likes it.</p><p>Well, that’s how she ‘liked’ it.</p><p>She knows the words ‘alone’ and ‘lonely’ are similar in origin yet very different in definition. She has always enjoyed her time to herself, enjoyed her own thoughts and company more than the yapping of the others about matters she doesn’t feel concern their kind. Those few times a year she’s forced to appear at meetings are only made bearable by her mother’s presence. The voices of the others grate on her like nails on a chalkboard, and she always leaves as soon as possible to return to her frozen home, her ‘fortress of solitude’ if you will.</p><p>Of late, something has been shifting inside her. She knows when it started and whom to blame. Two humans, scientists exploring the arctic, have taken up residence in her domain. They take samples and make notations but don’t disturb the perfection of the land, so she lets them stay. She gives them mild days to examine their surroundings and cold nights that send them inside together. It’s that ‘together’ that gains her attention.</p><p>She’s never heard so much joy in laughter before. Those of her ilk laugh cruelly, tending to take their joy in the misery of others. With a gentle laugh, her mother tells her to ignore them but there’s chiding in the sound her mother makes as if Lena was still a child. Still, the noise is yet another sound they make that drives her quickly home. These women, though, these human women, their laughs rise from their toes, rolls through their bellies, and burst out of them unhampered by any concerns. The oddest part is that there doesn’t seem to be a target to their mirth. It’s just joy, happiness too big to be contained in a mortal vessel, and Lena learns what envy is.</p><p>So she watches them. She covers herself in the swirling snow as the woman work and tries to learn what has inspired such happiness. She stares through their window as they sing together, the pale redhead playing guitar for the dark-skinned beauty. Each smile, gesture, and gentle touch they share is categorized in Lena’s search for meaning. She walks through their home while they slumber at night, one bed empty while they curl up together in the other. It’s a curious thing, as Lena would swear the temperature was not so cold for the need to share body heat… not that she’s an expert on such things. One night, she peers intently into their domicile, her fingers to her own unkissed lips as the women share in a passionate affection that drives Lena to give them their privacy. That’s the night she admits to herself that the words ‘alone’ and ‘lonely’ have become inexplicably closer in their definition.</p><p>How do you fill that void when those of your kind are so unappealing and humans so frail and short-lived? Lena finds the answer in what she loves most… the ice. She spends painstaking hours at work, more than she’s given to projects five times as large, but every molecule must be perfect. The sun is just coming up as she finishes, and the light reflecting off that ice sculpture proves her time was well-spent. It’s perfect. No, not it… she.</p><p>The woman stands proudly with her head thrown back, hands on hips, and a smile on her lips that makes Lena, for the first time, yearn for laughter. She’s perfect, her crystalline structure flawless, and a smile tugs at Lena’s lips. Those muscles are so unused she strains to hold it, dropping it from her mouth only to have it return, unbidden, moments later. Is this happiness? Somehow the world seems so much simpler and more complex at the same time, and Lena knows she’s changed in a way from which she will never recover, not that she wants to.</p><p>Though a perfect creation, the statue stands lifeless against the backdrop of the frozen tundra, and Lena understands why her people have been thought of as gods throughout the centuries. So she steps forward, rising to her toes until her lips are mere inches from the frozen form, and leans forward. Should ice feel warm? She breathes out, pushing with her power and filling the statue with the very essence of the tundra: life where there should not be any, strength enough to battle impossible odds, a remembrance of all that is lost, and hope for each new tomorrow.</p><p>Nothing happens.</p><p>The statue remains a frozen block, still and strong against the icy wind. Unmoving. Unyielding. Beautiful but—</p><p>Is it hopeful thinking, Lena wonders, when she sees a minute shift in her work? Is it a trick of the light that gives the illusion of life? No. There’s movement, movement that can’t be dismissed as the play of nature against that crystal form. Above the wind, another sound, like a breath, reaches her ears. Once again, Lena has reason to smile.</p><p>It doesn’t take long from that first, gentle shift to movement so clear it cannot be dismissed. Eyelids blink and snow that has gathered there falls away. There’s a crack and another, and striations appear across the frozen form. For a heart-stopping moment, Lena thinks she’ll watch the destruction of her creation, but instead, it’s like a shell being shed. Bits of ice fall away to reveal color: pink lips, rosy cheeks, hair like gold, and eyes as blue as the deep ocean.</p><p>When this maiden born of ice takes her first step, she nearly falls, and Lena rushes to grip hands that hold her back with such strength yet gently. When she speaks, Lena understands why words exist, why ears were made for sound. Her voice is a song Lena has unknowingly wanted her whole life.</p><p>“You… I know you,” she says, each word carefully formed from between rose petal lips. “I know you, but I don’t know your name. Who are you?”</p><p>"Lena. My name is Lena."</p><p>“Lena. Hello, Lena.” And Lena is certain she could spend centuries with her name falling from those lips and never tire of the sound. There’s a crinkle between the woman’s brows Lena is sure she didn’t create, but if perfection can be improved upon, this does it. “What’s my name?”</p><p>A very good question and one Lena probably should have answered for herself before her new and curious companion came to life. Still, it only takes a moment before she lands upon an answer so obvious that she wonders why it took any thought at all.</p><p>“Kara,” Lena says. “Your name is Kara. To the Greek it means pure and to the Cornish, love. That’s who you are.”</p><p>“Kara.” When that smile reappears and reaches Kara’s eyes, Lena knows she chose well. “What now?”</p><p>There is a now in the moment and a now that is every moment going forward, and Lena finds she wants to spend them all with Kara. “We go home. Would you like that?”</p><p>One hand extended, Kara intertwines her fingers with Lena’s. “Take me home.”</p><p>There’s a strange warmth that covers the arctic that night, and lights dance in the skies. Just a few miles away, Alex and Kelly note the oddities as they prepare their report, unaware of the part they played in inspiring love to bloom even in this harsh climate and a frozen heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Guiding Star Will See Us Safely Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This prompt is family/tradition. I wanted to avoid the Danvers' traditions or Supergirl's and go a different route. I hope that you enjoy. (Apologies for typos. I'm finishing this up late and have posted it without even a re-read.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What is a family tradition? In its simplest form, it’s something handed down through the generations. It’s not physical, not something you can hold in your hand, but the meaning is just as tangible. Traditions are a tie to your past and an imprint on generations to come. They bind yesterday, today, and tomorrow together in a way that defines communities and also establishes individualities. </p><p> </p><p>Most people don’t think of the Luthors when the word tradition comes to mind. Well, perhaps if you can affix the words capitalism, brilliance, or murder to the idea of tradition, the Luthors might come to mind, but we tend to think of them as happier things. They’re baking cookies with grandma, baseball games with dad, and always kissing your spouse twice when you part because one time is never enough. Traditions are something to be cherished and preserved, and every family, no matter how they may look to the outside world, has them.</p><p> </p><p>For Lena, it’s the Christmas star. The star for the top of the Danvers-Luthor tree is an old one, older than Lena, several generations old. It once belonged to a great-great… great(?) grandparent whose name she has long since forgotten. Except for a teddy bear and an original copy of the Wind in the Willows, it’s the only thing she has left from her childhood home in Ireland. Her mother would pick her up, and she would place it atop their tree. That’s a tradition, and though there was a time she felt it was inconsequential, that she wondered if anything about her new family, the Luthors, was worth saving, all it took was one life-altering event to change her mind. Sadly, most of her life-altering events have been negative, the kind that have made her wonder if her life is worth anything at all, but Kara has changed that.</p><p> </p><p>From the moment Kara, with her ridiculous babbling and unearthly appetite, came into her life, Lena has learned, again and again, that something which shakes your foundations can be a gift. With Kara came Alex and then Eliza plus more friends than Lena knew someone could have outside of some silly sitcom. With Kara came new traditions, many traditions, as Lena has learned a year into their marriage. There’s sister night, Sunday calls with Eliza, and homemade perogies for the holidays. There’s a menorah on the mantle and a tree they cut themselves in the corner. Gelt is not just for children when you have a Kryptonian with a sweet tooth in the house, and one Christmas present is opened on Christmas Eve. It seems to Lena she learns new traditions each year they’re together, that they make new ones together, but she only brings the one with her to the relationship.</p><p> </p><p>The star sits on the table this Christmas Eve, as Lena puts the last batch of cookies into the oven. There’s a spread of food, enough to feed an army or two Kryptonians. She still doesn’t know how she came to have Clark Kent, aka Superman, in her home. She doesn’t understand how she came to a place in her life where he’d be her wedding officiant and hug her gently saying, “Welcome to the family,” at the reception. She does know her brother would roll over in his grave if he saw it… well, once they catch him and put him there. Unfortunately, fighting the rest of the Luthors has become a family tradition too, and she looks forward to the day she can retire it and the world, her little corner of the world, is safer.</p><p> </p><p>The cold wish of air that flips her hair about has a smile pulling at Lena’s lips, as tension she didn’t know she was holding slides from her shoulders. Even as strong hands grip her shoulders and familiar lips push her hair to the side and apply the gentlest of kisses pull of promise, Lena’s nose wrinkles?</p><p> </p><p>“What’s burning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, your cooking?” Kara snatches a cookie off a platter, as Lena turns to meet her wife’s mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense. Cooking is chemistry, and my grades are exceptional.” Her nose wrinkles, and she leans in closer, the scent of smoke rising to meet her nostrils. “Did you put out a fire? Were you on fire?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only a little bit.” Fingers less than an inch apart aren’t much of an argument when you struggle to meet your wife’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Obviously, you’re fine. You're standing here and talking to me, but you stink.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Kara sniffs at the rep cape she brings to her face, inhaling deeply even as a confused crinkle spreads between her eyes. “I can’t even smell it anymore. Does it kind of have a ‘chestnuts roasting on the open fire’ kind of odor?”</p><p> </p><p>“More like burning tar and rubber. Did you get any of it in your hair?”</p><p> </p><p>“I should probably grab a shower.” With a quick peck on Lena’s lips, Kara is off and halfway out of the kitchen before Lena takes her first step.</p><p> </p><p>“Darling wait.” And Kara does, gifting Lena with that gentle smile that’s open, honest, the same smile Kara wore on the day they met and every happy moment since. Though it wasn’t her plan, she can’t stop herself from kissing that smile, from pressing her lips against that perfect cupid’s bow of Kara’s mouth. “You know what I want to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s throaty laugh is nothing the public would acquaint with Supergirl, but to Lena it’s terribly familiar, and something deep inside her tightens in response. “Oh, I do, but I do.” Kara effortlessly pulls Lena up into her arms and deepens the kiss until Lena’s head is spinning, breathless and distracted when her feet touch down again. “But we don’t have time. Our guests will be here in a few minutes.” </p><p> </p><p>“Not that.” Lena follows Kara again, right at the edge of the bathroom that’s attached to their shared bedroom. As Kara puts her glasses back on and then takes them off slowly, her suit fades away leaving only gloriously tanned skin and a red bra and panty set. Lena’s mouth goes dry at the sight. No matter how many times she sees the beauty of the goddess she wed, her mind still reels at the reality that Kara is all hers. “Well, okay maybe that if we… No, no time, but I’ll take a raincheck if you’re giving them out.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara tosses a mischievous smile and a wink over her shoulder before Lena is distracted by the strong hands and nimble fingers that unhook the back of Kara’s bra. She knows them… intimately. It takes herculean effort for her to shake herself back to her senses and find her way back to her original topic.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness you are a distraction. Kara, listen, before you shower, can we do something quickly in the living room?”</p><p> </p><p>“After.” Kara presses a kiss to her lips as the bra falls away, and Lena knows better to break eye contact if she’s going to finish this conversation. “Let me shower first.”</p><p> </p><p>“But can’t we just—?”</p><p> </p><p>With a final kiss, Kara pulls away. “Sorry, my wife says I stink. Ten minutes, okay?” Then the door closes in her face leaving Lena with several reasons for the frustration she’s feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Kara is good to her word and out of the shower in ten minutes, but by then, guests have started to arrive. Kelly and Alex are the first to appear, their son Aidan’s seemingly permanently sticky toddler hands reaching for Lena as he hurls himself away from his mother’s arms with the trust reserved for well-loved toddlers. Lena catches him with practiced ease even as Alex refuses to release the squirming child until Lena nods her preparedness. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Kara emerges from the bedroom (decked out in a rather ghastly melting snowman sweater that she ‘just couldn’t believe’ was on clearance before Christmas… Lena believed it), Lena is bouncing Aidan on her hip as he babbles and stretches for ornaments on their towering tree that practically touches the twenty-foot ceiling of their living room. She meets Kara’s gaze, easily recognizing the glint there. The barely restrained lust is gone and replaced with something that says family and yearns for more.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’d you find that little monster?” Kara asks, chuckling as Aidan practically launches himself off of Lena to the arms of his other aunt. “He’s getting big.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what happens when you feed them.” Alex playfully punches her invulnerable sister in the arm. “I was surprised not to see you stuffing your face when we got here.”</p><p> </p><p>“There was a factory fire. Apparently, I stank.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena rolls her eyes at her wife’s look of reproach that turns into another playful wink. “Why don’t you give Aidan back to his mother. There’s something we need to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can it wait? I’m hungry enough to eat an elephant.”</p><p> </p><p>“An elephant?” Alex brushes some of Aidan’s brown curls off of his forehead. They’re unmanageable but far too adorable to be trimmed. “I think the phrase is, ‘hungry enough to eat a horse’, alien.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara snorts and makes a face at her nephew which is met with giggles. “I’m always hungry enough to eat a horse. That factory fire took it out of me. It took over the whole block.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone was safe?” Lena asks. As much as she worries, she knows her wife is the savior of this city and sometimes the world. She means so much to everyone, but few know she means more to Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“We had a few firefighters that inhaled some smoke, but they’ll be fine. I’m glad I was there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good on you, hero,” Alex says. </p><p> </p><p>There was a time when Lena envied the relationship between the siblings, the pride and love they shared. It was a time when Lena thought she wanted nothing more than that sisterly relationship with Kara, but one kiss changed her mind on that.</p><p> </p><p>“And to the hero goes the spoils.” Kara bounces the toddler on her hip and tickles his belly as he squirms. “Come on, Aidan, your Aunt Lena has been cooking all day. Let’s get some food before Clark and Jon show up and eat it all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, do you think we could—”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. After I eat.” She kisses Lena on the cheek and is piling food on a plate before Lena can do anything but sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly always has been the observant one. It’s a matter of her profession and kind heart. Lena smiles and nods, but she can tell Kelly is far from convinced.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to talk? We could—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I’m fine. I’m just being silly.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly’s lips purse, and she shakes her head. “Your feelings are not silly, Lena. They’re valid. Do you need to talk to Kara? Are you two having problems?”</p><p> </p><p>Off to the side, Alex clears her throat, and Lena doesn’t need to look to know there’s a head shake sent Kelly’s way. It’s a bit hypocritical. Alex warns Kelly against psychoanalyzing people, but if Kara were upset, Alex would be the first on there with a pint of ice cream and broad shoulders to share the burden.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing like that. We were just supposed to do something this morning, and she’s been all over the place today. We didn’t even manage to meet for lunch… though I’m sure she ate. We just need five minutes together for a little Christmas tradition before midnight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we can make that happen.” Kelly lays a gentle hand on Lena’s arm, and she squeezes that hand. Kelly is just one more blessing she’s learned to count in the last few years.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turns at a knock on the door, and Kara pushes her glass back up her face and says, “It’s Eliza, J’onn, and M’gann. We’ll get it. You ready to see grandma, Aidan? Wait until she sees how big you’ve gotten.</p><p> </p><p>Wishes for a happy holiday and hugs are exchanged with the newcomers while Lena holds herself back. “More people… wonderful.” Soon she’s swept up into a hug that years ago made her redefine ‘motherly’. More people arrive, a blend of friends and family that, as rich as Lena is, she never thought she could afford. Soon she’s nearly lost in making merry-making, her thoughts of tradition less pressing and more of an itch in the back of her mind.</p><p> </p><p>It’s hours later when Alex hugs her from behind, a passed out toddler having been removed from his bed that’s kept at his aunts’ and snuggled up in his mommy’s arms. “We’re going to take this sack of potatoes home before he turns into a pumpkin.”</p><p> </p><p>“So soon? Wait, turns into a pumpkin, how late—” Lena answers her own question as her gaze catches the grandfather clock. It’s after eleven. “How did it get so late?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex shrugs. “Time flies when you’re having fun. Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas,” Lena replies, somewhat distractedly. Even as Kelly and Alex gather up hugs and well-wishes, Lena grabs the tree topper off of the coffee table and approaches Kara with intent. “Hey, can we do this now, please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Oh, sure.” Kara presses a gentle kiss to her nephew's temple. “Love you little guy. Okay, I’m all yours hun. Let’s just—” </p><p> </p><p>Lena’s seen that expression too often to question it. Kara stands up a little straighter, all of her attention suddenly focused elsewhere like a hunting dog who has found their prey. It’s a level of intensity that’s an unneeded reminder to Lena that her gentle wife is also the Girl of Steel.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s trouble,” Lena says, and Kara nods even though it isn’t a question. She holds out her hand, as Kara whips off glasses and hands them over. “Hurry back. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>The most powerful woman on the planet touches her face and plants a gentle kiss on her cheek. “I love you too. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need any help?” J’onn is already on his feet, M’gann not far behind him. Clark hands Jon to Lois who seems completely unfazed by this all too common occurrence.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it doesn’t sound too bad. If I get into trouble, I’ll call out to Clark.” She stops long enough to open the glass door to the outside, and a cold breeze whips through the house and makes the humans shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara.” There are so many things Lena wants to say, but this is the life and the partner she chose. “Be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I’m invulnerable.” Full lips spread beautifully over that lovely face, and then she’s gone faster than the human eyes can see.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I know she wasn’t raised in a barn,” Eliza says as she closes the door and rubs her arms against the chill. “I’m going to talk to her about that when she gets back.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, it’s much too warm in the house, and Lena grabs her coat, practically throwing it on as she says, “We’re out of eggnog. I won’t be long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?”</p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t look back at Kelly’s call, just steps out into the night. Her purse still hangs on the hook, highlighting her poorly veiled excuse. It doesn’t matter. She has no destination in mind. All she knows is she needs to get away. The tree topper is still clutched in her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later, her hands are numb, and she wishes her heart would follow suit. She knows she isn’t being rational, but Luthors are passionate people. That passion may take the form of genocide, but it’s no less a driving force. Arms wrapped around her body, she strides forward with her head down. She’s barely aware of her surroundings, but the few people out, mostly stumbling home from parties with enough alcohol in their systems to fight off the chill air, turn their gazes to the sky. It doesn’t take multiple doctorates to know who’s there.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” There’s a fragility to her voice that doesn’t match the strength that radiates from her form. Supergirl’s cape whips in a breeze that doesn’t seem to otherwise touch the hero. Abandoned is the classic ‘hands on hips’ pose, and she touches down, extending a hand to her wife. “Why did you leave the party?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena has gathered all the facts at hand and calculated the process that brought Supergirl here within three seconds. “Did Kelly call you?”</p><p> </p><p>“She was worried about you,” Supergirl replies in confirmation. “Something’s wrong. Will you talk to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena snorts at the request. She’s asked her wife for just five minutes for the last five hours. The truth is that Kara is sometimes so busy watching over the whole world that she can’t see the people next to her. It’s a ‘forest for the trees’ or actually a ‘trees for the forest’ situation. Either way, Lena’s proximity sometimes proves a liability.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think this is a good time to talk, <em> Supergirl </em>.” She eyes the onlookers who are still keeping their distance but more than a little bit curious. “Why don’t we talk tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Supergirl steps in Lena’s path again, growing and shaking her head when Lena gestures toward their audience with her head. “I don’t care. Let them watch. Just tell me what’s wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>She has to pick her words carefully, try to skate the line between an honest conversation and the scoop of the century. “There’s a tradition I do every year. I place the star on the top of the tree on Christmas Eve but…” When Supergirl nods, not interrupting or pulling away, Lena thrusts out her chin and continues. “I wasn’t able to do it tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“The star?” Her gazes sweeps to the object in Lena’s hand. It’s made of glass and far heavier than one would expect. The interior is painted silver. It’s simple in its beauty, a piece of art for the ages much like the woman who holds it. “That was your moms.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was. Every year, she’d lift me so I could put it on the tree on Christmas Eve except…” Lena is surprised to hear the emotion in her own voice, the anxiety she’s been trying to deny bubbling up. “She was away on Christmas Eve, so we didn’t do it. We didn’t put it on the tree, and she never came home again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena,” there’s a gentle reproach in Supergirl’s voice, “you know that had nothing to do with your mom’s death, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>She does, but the truth is feelings and knowledge only have a passing acquaintance. “As a child, no. I was certain that this topper had to be on top of the tree every Christmas Eve. I was so insistent that even Lillian acquiesced.” At the name of her monster-in-law, Supergirl’s brows raise sharply. “Lex would lift me every year while our father looked on nervously. When I got too big for that, he braced the ladder for me. Afterward, he’d say, “I guess we’re going to make it another year.” Lillian would sigh or mumble about superstitious nonsense, but she never tried to stop us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Well, I’d hate to see you break a tradition that you’ve done every year since you were a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“Every year but two,” Lena says. “The first year I didn’t do it, my mom died. The second year,” she swallows hard, willing enough moisture into her mouth to push out the words, “my brother killed hundreds of people.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rao.” It’s said like a prayer, and it probably is meant as one. “You tried to talk to your wife about this tonight, to tell her why it’s so important to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did, but her family came over, and there was food and celebration. They were so busy with their own traditions. I didn’t want to interfere.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena can hear the pain in Supergirl’s voice. Invulnerable is only skin deep. “Lena, you are the most important part of her family. You know that, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do. I mean, she’s said it, but I see her every day, and she has so many responsibilities. Sometimes, it’s like the whole world needs her more than I do. I did try to speak to her about it, to explain why I was so anxious, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“But she didn’t listen.” Supergirl nods. “She sounds like an idiot. If she hasn’t made you see that you are her world, she’s an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Those words are so sincere, and something relaxes inside Lena. She can’t stop the laugh that bursts free. “She rather is, but she’s my idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>The warmth from Supergirl’s embrace has saved Lena from villains and cold nighttime feet alike. As strong arms wrap around her, she relaxes into their grip. “Let’s get you home to your idiot. We still have time,” Supergirl whispers, and Lena nods and rests her head on her wife’s shoulder. She’s lifted into the air and doesn’t open her eyes again until she touches down on her own balcony.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrive back at the house, Supergirl doesn’t even waste the seconds it will take her to change. She holds up a hand to questions, Lena’s feet not touching the ground before the couple is floating near the top of the tree. The topper slips into place before the grandfather clock can strike midnight.</p><p> </p><p>Lena knows it’s silly. Logically, she knows the star on the top of the tree is no more responsible for her family’s well-being than she was responsible for the ills that befell them. She knows it’s her anxiety and a touch of survivor's guilt wrapped into a package she disguises as tradition, but traditions have value. They have identity. And sometimes, they let the light in to swallow the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Crafting a Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today's prompt is arts and crafts. I stayed fairly close to the theme while working on the SC relationship. This is a no power high school short piece, a first meeting of our ladies with some other familiar names. I'm writing and posting these in one day each, so I apologize for the typos. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’s the most beautiful girl Kara has ever seen.  Kara doesn’t know her name yet, but that does nothing to stop the surge of affection that swells inside. With alabaster skin, black wavy hair, and green eyes that sparkle with obvious intellect, the new girl doesn’t even give Kara a second look as she strides by. It’s probably just as well because Kara gawks, unable to find words that adequately describe this beauty and probably unable to find words at all.</p><p> </p><p>An all too familiar and unwelcome elbow hits her side before a serpentine smile slides into view. “You’re getting your gay all over the hallway, Danvers. It’s going to be a slip hazard.”</p><p> </p><p>Veronica Sinclair’s voice is grating, full of entitlement and undeserved ego. Her only achievements are being born into money and having a skilled hand at applying mascara, the latter because her reflection is her favorite sight. From the day Kara showed up in the school four years ago, Ronnie has made it part of her agenda to rip the blonde down. At first, it stung, but now her words are like water off a duck’s back. Maybe she’s losing her originality. She’s definitely lost her sting.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who that is?” Kara asks, ignoring Ronnie’s jabs, physical and verbal, as her gaze is affixed to the retreating, swaying hips under a plaid skirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Forget it, Danvers. You’re punching above your weight class.” Ronnie doesn’t even look up as Kara turns to her sharply, gaze steady on her nails, perhaps looking for some imperfection in the nail polish, a cardinal sin in her world. “That’s Lena Luthor as in Luthor Corp, as in the Luthor Gold Mines, as in the new owners of the local newspaper. She probably has more in her piggy bank than your entire family’s net worth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Money isn’t everything.”</p><p> </p><p>It seems impossible, but Ronnie’s laugh grates worse than her voice. “That’s something that people without money say. Trust me, you can’t afford to pay attention to Lena Luthor. Take this,” she waves a hand up and down, encompassing all of Kara in one dismissive action, “‘80s skater girl look, or whatever you’re going for, and go bark up a different tree. You’ll never be in her zip code or on her radar.”</p><p> </p><p>When Ronnie flicks the brim of her backwards baseball cap, Kara manages not to sigh as she pushes it back into place. She’s long ago learned that acknowledging her personal bully only encourages the other girl. Instead, she shifts her skateboard to her other hand and hooks a thumb into the plaid shirt that hangs around her waist. “She looks nice, pleasant. I bet she’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Ronnie’s, “Not to the likes of you,” response almost gets a rise out of Kara… almost. “Keep dreaming, Danvers. Your endless optimism and not caring how you look, those are great traits. I’m sure some girl out there will be into your… look.”</p><p> </p><p>It startles Kara when Ronnie gasps and then disappears from view, but she’s not at all surprised when her sister’s voice reaches her ears. Alex has Ronnie by the upper arm, the bully’s back flat against the lockers. Fear paints Ronnie’s face, the kind of fear Alex has earned with tireless defense of Kara. </p><p> </p><p>“I dare you to say something else to my sister,” Alex threatens and shakes Ronnie’s arm hard enough to make the entire girl move. “Say something else, and you’ll be eating your future meals through a straw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Psycho.” Ronnie tugs her arm back, but she slinks away without another word, just a glance that promises she’s far from done with Kara.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that bitch. What did she want this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who? Oh, Ronnie?” Kara hikes her backpack up slightly and heads toward class with Alex in tow. “Nothing. She just wants to make me as unhappy as she is. It’s sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should knock her on her ass.” They’ve gone rounds on this many times, so before Kara can say anything, Alex adds, “You could bench press her skinny little ass. She’d probably thank you for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, Ronnie likes you. That’s why she wants to get a rise from you. If she can’t have good attention, she’ll take bad attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, now you sound like Eliza. No thank you. Anyway I… I want…” Kara stops in the middle of the hallway, her mind lost to thoughts of emerald green eyes and full lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>She knows her smile is goofy as she nods, but it’s just Alex. It wouldn’t matter if it was someone else. Kara is a dreamer, filled with hope against all odds. “I saw a pretty girl.” </p><p> </p><p>“Again?” Alex’s hand encourages Kara back into motion as they head down the nearly deserted space. “Jeez. You make me look straight sometimes. </p><p> </p><p>“Elton John doesn’t make you look straight.” Kara laughs when Alex shoves her. It’s good-hearted, and they part with waves and promises to catch up at lunch.</p><p> </p><p>For the rest of the day, Kara doesn’t see the new girl. It doesn’t stop her thoughts from ruminating. James offers to send her a copy of the notes she didn’t take in history, and if not for Winn’s quick actions, she would have lit her sleeve on fire in chemistry class. In English, they discuss Shakespeare… maybe… but Kara has no idea which of the plays. Lucy nudges her back to awareness when the class ends and herds her toward the lunchroom.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with you, Little Danvers? You were totally checked out in class. You’re just lucky Miss Grant was out, and we had a substitute.”</p><p> </p><p>Though she hears each individual word, they’re meaningless. She can’t form a coherent thought as she says, “Yeah, sounds good.” When a cool hand touches her forehead, Kara jerks away. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Checking for a fever,” Lucy says, pushed up on tippy-toes to examine the other girl. “You don’t feel too warm. Are you sick?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s in love,” Alex says, hip-checking her sister back into motion as she joins them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, new dog?” Lucy asks earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>“New girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. Wait, you don’t mean <b>the</b> new girl, do you?” Kara’s insipid smile must be enough of an answer. “Way to aim high, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know her?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“We have calculus together. She’s smart.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s beautiful.” Even though Kara knows a woman is worth much more than the summation of her body parts, she still feels this is worth mentioning. “What’s she like?”</p><p> </p><p>“Smart, like I said, smart and kind of quiet. Maybe it’s because she’s new. She seemed hesitant to answer questions, but when no one else had the answer, she raised her hand.” Lucy shrugs, turning and walking backwards as they make their way into the lunchroom. There’s a mischievous grin on her face. “I also know something else about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Kara asks eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“She has the same lunch period as we do.”</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Kara’s gaze is sweeping the cafeteria, looking for a hint of pale skin. It doesn’t take long, and she finds Lena sitting alone at the far end of a table. Lena’s face is downcast, a book in hand as the dark-haired girl nibbles at a sandwich. Kara can’t believe her luck, but before she can take more than a step, Ronnie shows up with her posse lagging not far behind. Siobhan and Imra sandwich Lena as they take their seats, and Leslie and Ronnie take up positions on the opposite side of the table. Even as Lena looks up in obvious surprise, Ronnie casts a smug look at Kara over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. I’m really starting to dislike Veronica.” Kara kicks air as she wanders over to their usual group table.</p><p> </p><p>“Just starting? Man, I hated her before I met her, “ Lucy says.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… that’s not possible.”</p><p> </p><p>With a fist-bump to Alex, Lucy says, “I hated the idea of her, and she has yet to change my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s with a sigh of resignation that Kara allows herself to be dragged over to her regular table. By the end of lunch period, between Winn’s dumb jokes and Mike’s… dumb, Kara has almost forgotten about Lena. When she looks up again, the table is bare, and she tells herself maybe it’s not to be. She almost believes it too.</p><p> </p><p>Art is Kara’s favorite class. After her parents’ death, her therapist suggested art therapy. At the time, she didn’t think anything would ever bring her joy again, but in this form of expression, she found a way to say the things she couldn’t in words. Her grief poured out in the images, leaving her a bit less miserable inside every day and making room for joy to seep in. When Lena Luthor steps into the same art class, that space for joy fills up. </p><p> </p><p>Kara is positioned at the back of the class, her easel to one side and her book of sketches laid out on the table. It’s the perfect position to take in the newcomer, to appreciate a work of art whose glory diminishes everything else in the room. Lena hands over a slip of paper that Miss Prince examines with a nod. Then the teacher’s gaze explores the room. It doesn’t take long to explain why.</p><p> </p><p>“Class, this is Lena. She’s new to the school,” Miss Prince explains. “Will someone please pair up with our new student to show her the project we’re doing today?”</p><p> </p><p>If only Kara hadn’t taken the moment to gasp, maybe she would have called out first. But it’s Ronnie who says, “I’ll do it,” and leaves Kara thinking that maybe the word hate isn’t too strong for Veronica Sinclair.</p><p> </p><p>Kara thinks it’s wishful thinking when Lena’s gaze meets hers with what looks like disappointment. Alex always says she's an eternal optimist, the epitome of hope, but negative thinking never got anyone anywhere. Still she resigns herself to longing and loving from afar, that is until a throat clears, and Kara’s peering into eyes too green to be real.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Kara, right?” In Lena’s hand is a plastic, green ball. It’s the base for the ornaments that they’re making today. “Kara Danvers?”</p><p> </p><p>All Kara can do is nod mutely. Lena Luthor is standing close enough that Kara can smell the hint of jasmine from the other girl’s perfume. Though she’s never been drunk, Kara is instantly intoxicated. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you be willing to pair up with me? Everyone says that you’re the best artist in the school, and I could use all the help I can get.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara almost pinches herself. This has got to be a dream. Lena is definitely a vision. She nods for several seconds before she finds her voice. “Um, what about…?” She knows the other girl’s name, but all names except for that of the green-eyed beauty before her have fled her mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Veronica Sinclair?” Lena tilts her head curiously, glancing back at Ronnie who is still staring daggers at them. “Oh, I can’t work with her. I have an allergy.”</p><p> </p><p>“An allergy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, it’s more of an intolerance,” Lena explains. “You see, I can’t stand bitches.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara barks out a laugh, one much too loud for the otherwise hushed tones in the room, and all eyes turn toward her. When she locks gazes with Ronnie, she’s certain the topic of her mirth is written all over her face.</p><p> </p><p>“So, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>Yes isn’t a strong enough affirmation, but immediately asking Lena to next year’s senior prom seems presumptive, so Kara just nods again and grabs another chair. Lena is flipping through Kara’s sketchbook when she returns.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, these are amazing.” Lena’s finger gently touches the initials at the bottom of one of the sketches. It’s a caress for which Kara yearns. “K.D. Are these yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah.” How can her mouth be so dry while she’s sweating so profusely? “I like art.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re talented.” When Lena graces her with a smile that crinkles the brunette’s nose, Kara barely stays on her feet. “I guess I picked the right partner.” Lena holds up the unadorned ornament, and Kara knows the other girl means partner on the project, but her heart still soars. “What do we do first?”</p><p> </p><p>Luckily, Kara’s brain is on autopilot. If this was anything but art, Kara is certain she’d just stand around with her mouth open, catching flies. Instead, she launches into a discussion of art theory and mediums that has Lena nodding along either with interest or courtesy. They discuss some patterns, and Kara helps Lena to cut out a template from the adhesive paper they affix to the ornament. As Kara works on her own free-hand, she regularly glances over at Lena. She’s both surprised and encouraged to see Lena sneaking looks in return.</p><p> </p><p>When their ornaments are painted, and Lena is carefully using a tool to peel back the corners of the sticky paper before pulling it off the ornament, Kara decides she’s going to ask Lena to… something. Lucy said the girl is good at calculus, so maybe Kara can ask her for math help. She doesn’t really need it, but  ‘study date’ has the word date in it, and that feels like a good start.</p><p> </p><p>Before Kara can speak, Lena breaks the silence. “I’m envious of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Why in the world would you be envious of me? I’m just me and you’re… Well, you’re you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena seems mildly amused as she narrows her eyes and studies Kara. “I don’t know what that means. It’s true, but I don’t know what it means.” Lena places a hand on Kara’s closed sketch book, tapping gently with one finger. “You have talent, Kara Danvers. Your work is evocative. There’s so much love, so much beauty, so much loss in these drawings. I’d love to know your story.”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s not much to tell.” It’s a lie, but people never seem to want to know the truth, so it’s a lie that comes out easy now. “Hey, maybe I could sketch you one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like one of your French girls?” It’s said with a wry grin, and Kara smiles back at the movie reference. “Oh, I don’t think I’d be a very good subject.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re perfect.” It would be easy for Kara to add to that, to say ‘perfect subject’ or some such, but she means it just like she’s said it.</p><p> </p><p>Lena must pick up on that, on what’s said and unsaid running between them, because she suddenly becomes very interested in her ornament. As she peels off the last piece of adhesive paper, she holds it up to be admired.</p><p> </p><p>“That looks fantastic,” Kara says, and it’s true. The design is simple, silver on a green background with a snowflake on one side and a stylized L on the other. It’s not fancy, but it’s lovely, dainty, and it looks amazing gripped in Lena’s long fingers.</p><p> </p><p>People have said that Kara’s smile is like the sun, but Lena’s is like the sun sparkling off freshly fallen snow that wraps the world in a blanket of gentle silence. Her smile is all the brighter because Kara is there.</p><p> </p><p>“Yours is amazing.” Lena nods to where Kara’s piece hangs to dry. The base is blue, and painted on it is a scene of snowfall. Two dancing figures adorn the center, frozen mid-lift. Even on this small surface, they’re both obviously female. They face each other, their gazes locked. Their poses portray the grace and beauty of the piece. In small letters in red are Kara’s initials and the year.</p><p> </p><p>“It came out pretty good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty good? No need to be humble, Miss Danvers. It’s gorgeous.” She adds in hushed tones, “It suits you.” That brings up ideas and questions, so many questions, but Lena continues on before Kara can voice any of them. “What are you going to do with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Give it to Eliza. She’s my sister’s mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s response lacks the confusion that comment usually receives. “But not your mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, kind of. I’m adopted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>When Lena doesn’t continue, just bites her lip in a way that is entirely distracting, Kara asks, “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I adopted?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, what are you going to do with your ornament. Are you going to give it to your mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“To Mother?” She makes the word entirely formal and lacking in the warmth Kara uses for her adopted mother’s first name. “You know what, I just might. She’s never hung any of my homemade ornaments on the tree, but this one might break that streak. This one is— Oh!” </p><p> </p><p>A finger outstretched toward the ornament, Lena takes a stumbling step forward. Her shoulder connects with Kara’s, keeping the smaller girl upright, but her hand wipes across the surface of her creation. The snowflake is obliterated, just a white smear covering the surface now. Kara doesn’t know who’s more horrified, her or Lena.</p><p> </p><p>“Oops.” That cruel tone is singular to Veronica who smirks at them as she slinks away.</p><p> </p><p>“Did she… Did she push you?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena takes several breaths, and Kara half-expects her to wheel on the bully and let loose with a string of deserved insults, but then she calms and says, “I’m sure it was an accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it wasn’t.” Kara has spent four years being tormented, but her combined anger at Veronica’s cruelties is nothing compared to the volcano of fury that rises up in her. Something unlocks inside her, and she balls her hands into a fist and moves.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t.” Lena grasps Kara’s upper arm and shakes her head. She only releases Kara after several moments, and when the blonde nods back. “Don’t stoop to her level. She isn’t worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s true, and Kara considers Lena an excellent judge of character for picking that up after knowing Ronnie for less than a day. “I couldn’t,” Kara says and grabs a cloth, cleaning off Lena’s paint stained hand. “I’d have to slither on my stomach like a snake.”</p><p> </p><p>When she glances up, a small smile plays on Lena’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that your ornament is ruined.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena just shrugs, examining it critically. “Honestly, it’s still better than I could have done on my own. Plus the company was fabulous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well do you think maybe—”</p><p> </p><p>The bell rings, and Miss Prince instructs them to put up their ornaments to dry. They can be picked up after class. Lena hangs her smudged work on the hook next to Kara’s ornament. She offers up a shy smile and before gathering her things and leaving. Still, Ronnie’s grin haunts Kara as she packs her bag. The girl has ruined so much, too much. Kara doesn’t want her to get another win.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the school day, Lena doesn’t return for her ornament. Kara sees it there hanging, a smear of paint on plastic with the dainty LL on the back. She packs it into the gift box set out on the table and pulls a piece of paper from the small sketch pad in her bag. She scribbles something on the back before folding it up, grabbing both ornaments, packing one away in her bag, and running off. She hopes she’s in time.</p><p> </p><p>Lena is just getting into the back of a town car when Kara bursts out through the front doors. “Lena! Lena, wait up!” At first, she doesn’t think anyone heard her, but then the window rolls down to reveal Lena’s smiling face. Kara is slightly breathless, but not from running, when she reaches the car. “Here you forgot this,” she says as she thrusts the box through the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t forget,” Lena says with a humorless chuckle, but she pats the box and adds, “but thank you anyway, Kara. This was very kind of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I uh…” A man leans toward her from the other side of Lena, his eyes the same shade of green, and Kara suddenly feels very self-conscious. “Um… this is for you too.” With all the grace she can manage, which isn’t much, Lena sticks the piece of paper through the window. “See you tomorrow.” Then she walks off, twisting and turning to watch the curiosity play out on Lena’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you got there?” Lena is just about to unfurl the piece of paper when Lex snatches the box off her lap. “Lex, don’t look at that. It’s a disaster.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, now I have to see it.” So he pops the box open and pulls out a blue ornament adorned with dancers in white. “Wow, nice work, Ace. You made that today?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I…” Her gaze returns to the curled piece of paper, slowly and carefully pulling it open. It’s a sketch, eerily familiar eyes, the eyes that stare at her in the mirror each morning, greeting her with intensity. In the bottom corner there are the initials K.D and a small heart, and on the back is a phone number. “I made a friend.” Her gaze meets Kara’s, and the other girl waves as the car pulls away. “Maybe I made something more.”</p><p> </p><p>“You ready to go, doofus?” Kara startles at her sister’s voice, and Alex adds. “Come on if you want a ride.”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, I think I could fly home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like you had a good day,” Alex says as they cross the parking lot toward Alex’s ‘67 Camaro that she inherited from Jeremiah. “Want to tell me all about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Incessantly.”</p><p> </p><p>As they ride home, Kara proves she understands the definition of incessant. A babbling brook of words break free, mainly the words Lena, beautiful, and kind running on a loop, but it gets the point across. She’s still singing Lena’s praises when the sisters get home.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone sounds like they’re in a good mood,” Eliza says.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone’s in love.” Alex rolls her eyes, but there’s a fondness there.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you saw a new dog?”</p><p> </p><p>Indigent, Kara pushes her chuckling sister. “I don’t fall in love with every dog I meet.” When her family just stares back at her, she says, “Okay, I don’t only fall in love with every dog I meet. Sometimes, there are cats too.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s met with more laughter, and as the girls unpack their backpack for homework, Eliza picks up the small box Kara places down. “What did you make?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wait until you see.” Kara proudly pulls the ornament out of its cardboard box. Though one side is a lovely double L, the other is a smudged mess, a blurring of finger-painted color.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… interesting.” Eliza is always the politician in the family. “Is that a new technique?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a mess is what it is.” Alex ruffles her little sister’s hair as she drops into a seat.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a masterpiece,” Kara shoots back, “and I love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do I.” Eliza takes it and places it on the tree, but Kara doesn’t fail to notice it’s toward the back. That will be getting moved later. “What did you girls get up to today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Same old, same old. What’s for dinner?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Pot roast. Kara, how about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did I do today?” There’s so much to tell, so much that happened in those most important minutes of the day, but Kara finds she can sum it up all in one sentence. “Today was a good day, Eliza. Today, I met the girl I’m going to marry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, true story, that last sentence is what my grandmother said to his mother the day he met my grandmother. I think he was eleven. She was twelve and not interested, but over the years, they became friends.<br/>He'd say, "You know, one day we're going to get married."<br/>My grandmother would reply, "I know but not to each other."<br/>It was five years later when she had a disease that destroyed all her teeth (she had to get them all pulled and replaced as a teenager), and her 'beaus' all brought her candy as she recovered. My grandfather showed up with books and read to her, and she fell in love. They had an amazing relationship but that's a story for another day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Open Sesame and Say Ah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lena has an allergic reaction from some food Sam made and ends up in the ER. The diagnoses are SuperCorp and Danvarias.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena Luthor is extra. That fact is undeniable though she may try to dispute it at times. She spends an extra-long time at work, pours extra effort into her research, is extra determined to salvage her family name, and even tries extra-extra hard not to punch any of her board members. So it’s no surprise that when her body decides to have an adverse reaction to something, that reaction is extra.</p><p> </p><p>Her immune system overreacts to sesame the way a MAGA-head reacts to someone speaking Spanish. Though a completely benign presence, her basophils and mast cells go into full Karen overdrive and releases a massive amount of histamines in an attempt to sweep the ‘alien invader’ out. The result is that she swells like the size of a Trump inauguration crowd when the tale is related, ad nauseum, for years to come. </p><p> </p><p>Her cheeks balloon out like the vocal pouch of a male frog in mating season. She gets the lips of Angelina Jolie after bad collagen injections. The swelling even squeezes her eyelids almost completely closed, just the barest lashed slits remaining so that she can see the justifiably horrified expressions of those who stumble upon her. The normally stylish and elegant CEO looks like a stress relief toy that’s been gripped so hard at one end that its top seems ready to pop. </p><p> </p><p>“Lena, I’m soooooo sorry.” This isn’t the first time Sam has said this since what will forever be known as the great brownie debacle of 2020. It’s not even the tenth time. At this point, it’s unlikely that the CFO, an accountant by trade and quite good at math, even knows how many times she’s apologized. “I had no idea halvah was made with sesame.”</p><p> </p><p>Sitting mostly upright on a hospital room gurney, Lena doesn’t respond. She can’t. The most she can do right now is a fairly spot-on imitation of Darth Vader heavy-breathing post marathon. </p><p> </p><p>“I just… I know you were talking about going vegan, so I didn’t want to use chocolate or eggs. I thought carob and halvah were good choices, and the recipe had five stars so—”</p><p> </p><p>Though disarmed of the glare that can halt a cis-gender, straight, white mysoginist at twenty paces, that doesn’t stop Lena from trying. She whips her head around until she can see the torso of the woman standing next to her and tilts her head back until a face comes into some kind of focus. Sam has stopped speaking, though it’s more likely guilt than the power of Lena’s stare. Lena opens her puffy lips to tell Sam to stop apologizing, it’s only making her angry, but only a slurred mumble comes out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m soooo sorry,” Sam whispers, and if she wasn’t desperately in need of medical intervention, Lena would walk out right now.</p><p> </p><p>Even as she considers it, considers leaving and buying a case of Benadryl on her way out, a new voice comes from Lena’s other side.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Miss Luthor, I’m Dr. Danvers. It says here you’re having an allergic reaction to— Holy cow!” Lena can only see a white lab coat over scrubs as she turns, but the doctor’s view must be clearer. ‘Holy cow’ is one of the more diplomatic things she’s heard.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s allergic to sesame,” Sam explains. “It’s my fault. I didn’t realize what I gave her had sesame in it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a very common allergy. Let’s get a better look at you.” Bright blue eyes peer out at Lena from behind a pair of tortoise shell glasses, and warm fingers gently touch her face and down her throat. “Head back please.” Lena does and gets a better look at loose strands of blonde hair. She’s intrigued, and the fact that she can’t get a better look at this woman is frustrating. “Okay, that’s cool. Do you have any tingling in your extremities?”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor steps back to write something on the chart, and Lena gets a better look. The hair is pulled back into a ponytail with several stray hairs framing her tan face. The ponytail curls over one broad shoulder, and from her lapel the name Danvers is clearly printed on an ID badge. When the doctor looks up again, a strong jaw comes into view. Then she smiles. If Lena could draw a deep breath, there would have been a gasp. The doctor is a stunningly beautiful woman, and Lena is entirely aware that she looks like a pale version of the Great Pumpkin.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, the doctor asked if there’s any tingling in your extremities,” Sam says, pulling Lena out of her ill-timed distraction from reality.</p><p> </p><p>She flexes her fingers, making certain of her answer before shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good. I’m ordering a shot of epinephrine, and we’re going to start her on oxygen, just to be safe. I’ll have a nurse set up an IV with some antihistamine and cortisone to reduce the inflammation, and some albuterol to help her breath.”</p><p> </p><p>“When can she go home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow if everything looks good.” </p><p> </p><p>As the doctor finishes writing up her orders, Lena flails furiously in Sam’s direction. She had plans to curl up with a good contract and a glass of wine tonight. Overnighting in a hospital does not fit her schedule.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I see you. Calm down,” Sam assures. “Doctor, does she have to stay overnight? Can’t you just give her some medication?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried about her breathing. The swelling will go down much faster here, and she’ll be safer. Anyway, the medication is going to make her sleepy.” She clicks her pen closed and slides it back into her pocket, hanging the clipboard on the bottom of the bed. “What’s the matter, do you have a big date tonight, Miss Luthor?” Then she smiles that frustratingly attractive smile, and Lena is all the more put off that she can’t make a quip back.</p><p> </p><p>“If you need anything from your place, I’ll go get it for you,” Sam offers. “Oh, doctor, will she have a private room?”</p><p> </p><p>Even the doctor’s laugh is attractive. “Her name is on an entire wing here. I think we can manage a private room."</p><p> </p><p>Lena doesn’t make it through her contract that night. She’s still holding onto consciousness when Sam returns with pajamas, a blanket that actually blocks the cold, her tablet, and some paperwork. After only about five minutes of Sam reading to her, Lena drifts off, only vaguely aware of soft lips kissing her forehead and wishing her a good night.</p><p> </p><p>When she awakens, Lena is pleased to find her swelling is mostly down and her voice and appetite have returned. By the time she’s dressed, Sam has shown up with non-hospital food and hot coffee. At the sight of the steaming cup, everything from the prior night is forgiven.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” Lena says, fingers curling in and out in a ‘gimmie’ gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you’re talking to the coffee,” Sam says, handing over the object of Lena’s affection, “but I love you too. How do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Fine. How do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s an honest question, and the way Sam’s gaze does a careful examination let’s Lena know she’s taking it seriously. “Better much better. You may be a tiny bit swollen still, but I don’t think I’d notice if I didn’t know you so well. You have your lips again, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whose lips did I have last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you know those fake wax lips the kids get?” Sam purses her lips far away from her face and curls them out before returning to her normal smile. “Those are the lips you had.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, fabulous. Figures I’d look like overripe fruit when I meet an attractive doctor. She was attractive, wasn’t she? It was hard to see her through the slits where my eyes normally are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she was cute and pretty friendly. Sorry to have introduced you two under such unpleasant circumstances. Lena, I really am—”</p><p> </p><p>“Drop it, Samantha. We’ve been together through too much to get hung up on this. If anything, I think you trying to kill me brings us closer. Now you really are like family to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam snorts, and some of the tension leaves the room. Their friendship is the foundation of Lena’s sanity, at this point. She’s not going to let something as silly as a little poisoning get in the way of that.</p><p> </p><p>“I finished that contract this morning and made some edits. I want to get it over to legal before—”</p><p> </p><p>A woman walks into the room, her demeanor and clothing practically screaming nurse. “Oh, you’re up and dressed. I don’t think you’ve been released yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s fix that,” Lena says. “I need to get to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Saturday, Lena,” Sam reminds her.</p><p> </p><p>“I always work on days that end in Y, Samantha. Miss… Can you please get me signed out? I have things to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Let me find out who your doctor is and—”</p><p> </p><p> “Danvers,” Sam provides. “Her name was Dr. Danvers. Actually, if she’s here, can you send her over? I’m sure the doctor would want to check out Miss Luthor personally before she leaves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Danvers? Sure, I just saw her. Give me one minute.”</p><p> </p><p>No sooner has the nurse left when Lena spins on Sam. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Arranging for you to meet a cute doctor with your normally gorgeous face. You can thank me later.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t thank you at all. To her, I’ll forever be pumpkin head.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re being ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says the woman who tried to kill me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I was just—”</p><p> </p><p>Sam is cut short by a knock on the door. Standing there is a woman in a leather jacket with a motorcycle helmet shoved under her arm. Her red hair is cut very short on the sides and flops over on one side to around eye level. Her brown eyes sparkle as she looks back and forth between the two women. She’s very attractive and entirely unfamiliar.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we help you?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Luthor?” She takes two steps closer at Lena’s nod. “I was told you wanted to see me. I’m Dr. Danvers.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re…?” Lena looks this newcomer up and down before glancing at Sam, who is grinning rather shamefully at this woman. “You’re Dr. Danvers?” When the woman nods, Lena purses her lips and digs in her heels. “You’re not Dr. Danvers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… I’m pretty sure I am. That’s what it says on my birth certificate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your first name is doctor on your birth certificate?”</p><p> </p><p>“In my family, it probably should have been.” The redhead smiles brightly as behind Lena, Sam laughs much too hard at a joke that wasn’t that funny. “You’re right though. It says Alexandra on my birth certificate, but don’t call me that. I’ll think I’m in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s teeth grate as Sam laughs again. “Look, no offense, Miss—”</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, no offense, Doctor, but you’re not my doctor. I couldn’t see very well when I came through the ER last night, but you’re not the person who admitted me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you came in through the ER. That makes sense. You saw Dr. Kara Danvers. She was working emergency.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara Danvers,” Lena repeats, and she likes the way those words roll off her tongue. She could get used to saying them.</p><p> </p><p>As if summoned by her name, the blonde appears with a bright smile that is even more stunning to Lena now that she can take in the whole package. The doctor's lab coat sleeves are rolled part way up her arm, showing off surprisingly toned forearms. Those eyes are even bluer than she remembers and the smile absolutely stunning. She would gladly eat a sesame bagel to relive this moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, the better Danvers,” Kara says as she sweeps into the room and grabs Lena’s chart. “You trying to steal my patients again, Alex? You know they don’t tip, right?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s Lena’s turn to chuckle at a joke, and she’d be horrified with herself for her school girl behavior if she wasn’t entirely charmed. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’m not interested in your,” Alex’s gaze sweeps Sam, and they hold eye contact for just a bit too long, “patients.” </p><p> </p><p>Sam smiles broadly in return, and Lena would tell them to get a room if she wasn’t more anxious to get them out of hers. She smooths down imagined stray hairs and shifts her weight, happy to see when the doctor notices the jut of her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“One of the nurses grabbed me and said a patient had asked for me. It was a mistake of mistaken identity… again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, how long am I going to have to work here before they remember I exist too? It’s like being back at school and being Alex’s baby sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sisters.” Sam and Lena’s gazes lock as they speak together. With confirmation that Kara and Alex aren’t a couple, it’s like some telepathic communication forms between the CEO and her CFO. Within seconds, they’ve silently agreed in which one each of them is interested and made a plan to divide and conquer.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, technically sisters from different misters since I’m adopted, but we’re sisters… and I’m the better one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brat,” Alex says, thumbing over her shoulder as she takes a step backward toward the door. “Well, I'm going to leave you ladies to it and grab some breakfast. It was nice meeting you both.”</p><p> </p><p>“Samantha, didn’t you say you were leaving too?” Lena gives Sam a less than gentle shove toward the door, and the leggy brunette stumbles for three steps before righting herself. “You said you were starving.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did? Oh, I did. I’m so hungry.” Alex must catch on because she waits at the doorway for Sam and smiles broadly. “Tell me, Doctor, can you recommend any place good around here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Newmans has a great breakfast. I was just heading there if you’d like to join me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds wonderful,” Sam replies, and they step into the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“My bike is downstairs, and I have an extra helmet if…” </p><p> </p><p>Their conversation drifts off, and Lena finds herself alone with Kara who is studying her chart like memorizing it is the goal.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they certainly hit it off,” Lena says for lack of anything else.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, she’s definitely Alex’s type.” Kara finally looks up from the chart, her expression inscrutable. “I’m reading that right, aren’t I? Your friend isn’t straight, is she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sam?” Lena chuckles. “Hardly. And your sister is…”</p><p> </p><p>“As gay as she looks.” Kara lays Lena’s chart on the nearby side table and pulls out a pen light as she steps closer. “How about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me? Am I—?”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling? Say Ah.” Her fingers are warm, one thumb pulling down slightly on Lena’s lower lip as she flashes the light in Lena’s mouth. It’s entirely clinical and also somehow erotic. “Your throat looks much better, and your vitals are perfect. You ready to go home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely,” Lena says when Kara returns the light to her pocket and steps away, hovering on the edge of Lena’s personal space. “Thank you for taking such good care of me last night, Doctor. I truly appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mention it… except at the new hospital board meeting. Mention it a lot then. Remember, it’s Danvers with an S, Kara not Alex.” </p><p> </p><p>Her smile is as warm as her hands, and Lena can’t help but smile back. “I won’t forget you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess that makes me unforgettable.” As she steps away, not even out of the room yet, Lena already misses her presence. “I’m going to get you signed out before you get desperate and try the hospital coffee. Then we’d have to admit you again.”  She pauses at the door, looking back at Lena. “After I release you, you won’t be my patient any more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? And what does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we’re not allowed to date our patients. Hospital rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like a very smart rule,” Lena agrees, following where Kara is going. “What time does your shift end?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara glances at the clock on the back of the room. “Eight minutes. What are you doing eight minutes from now, Miss Luthor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Getting out of here, maybe grabbing a coffee that won’t land me in the emergency room. You?”</p><p> </p><p>“The same. What a coincidence. Maybe I could talk you into grabbing a bite to eat too.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring the muffin that sits untouched in a bag on the table and the half-finished coffee, Lena says, “Sounds fantastic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, where do you want to go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m not picky. I’ll eat anything… so long as it isn’t sesame.”</p><p> </p><p>She can hear Kara’s laughter echoing down the hallway. It’s a sound she could definitely get used to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love at First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today's prompt is lights/decorations. I may have taken slight liberty, but a decoration does make an appearance. Very slight angst and some fluff here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Kara brings Lena home, it’s Thanksgiving. Their casual ‘not dates’ dates drop the façade after one night of falling asleep together watching Netflix turns into a series of morning time, pulse-pounding kisses that go on for over an hour. They only stop to hurriedly dress and race out the door to meet Kelly and Alex for brunch.</p><p> </p><p>It’s three weeks later, with Kelly watching them oddly and Alex more interested in Eliza’s perogies, that Kara brings Lena, her ‘friend’ Lena, home. Though Alex seems to either remain clueless or in denial, it’s clear that Kelly and Eliza sense something has changed. One meal, three incidents of nearly being caught kissing and only saved by Kara’s super senses, and a painful night in beds ten feet apart in Alex and Kara’s old room later, Kara and Lena are ready to escape back to National City and the oases for their secret relationship that their apartments provide. </p><p> </p><p>Lena sits in the driveway with the engine of her car running while Kara heads back to grab the phone she left on the coffee table. She isn’t trying to eavesdrop, but voices carry especially when you’re Kryptonian.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just worried about her,” comes Eliza’s voice from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s an adult,” Kelly says patiently. “She’s also a superhero. I think she can take care of herself.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter how old she is or what she can do. You always worry about your children. I’ll be more than happy to say, “I told you so,” when Aiden is grown.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara pauses there, her phone in her hand and her curiosity piqued. They’re talking about her, so the normal rules about her listening in don’t count, right?</p><p> </p><p>“I look forward to that,” Kelly responds, though her tone says otherwise. “Look, all I’m saying is you don’t get to live her life for her. You did an amazing job of raising two strong, capable women. Trust in yourself and them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I do. It’s the Luthors I don’t trust.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s muscles tense, and she hears the tell-tale sound of yet another of her phone screens cracking. She takes a step toward the kitchen, but she knows her temper is far from in check. With a gust of air fluttering the magazines on the coffee table, she’s gone. When she closes the car door, Lena’s little sports car shakes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, easy there. Unless you count as an act of nature, and you might, I don’t think my insurance covers you.” Lena smiles, and though it would normally calm Kara, knowing that smile is due to the ignorance of what’s being said inside just makes her angrier. “Kara, what’s wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>Her first instinct is to vent, to tell Lena exactly what she heard and how it makes her blood boil, but the soft expression on Lena’s face, the concerned eyes that peer out at her, they remind Kara of that old Earth expression: ignorance is bliss. There's plenty of time to shatter Lena’s perspective of their idyllic life, so she forces out a smile and says, “I’m just tired. Can we go home?”</p><p> </p><p>It seems like Lena’s going to argue, but instead she nods and puts the car into gear. “Want me to take you back to your apartment? I can still have Chinese food delivered to you, and we can do a movie night later in the week.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Kara says and she takes Lena’s hand in her own. “I want to be wherever you are. That’s home.”</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>It’s a month later when the girls head back to Midvale for Christmas. This time, Alex watches them differently. The older sibling has caught Lena at Kara’s place for too many ‘early morning drop-ins (with wet hair)’ not to be suspicious. Kelly smiles supportively, speaking to Lena about scientific advances in virtual technology and what they could mean to PTSD therapy. It’s Eliza who’s oddly quiet, though what she doesn’t say is written all over her face. So when Eliza goes to baste the turkey, Kara follows her to the kitchen with an argument brewing.</p><p> </p><p>Kara waits, glare burning (though not literally) into the back of Eliza’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena looks well,” Eliza says. “I read about some advances L-Corp has made in the field of medical nanobot technology. It’s pretty exciting stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s small talk, the kind of thing strangers would share or people avoiding a different subject. Kara is tired of avoiding. It’s been an entire month of Kara practicing this conversation mentally, an entire month of being certain that if Eliza tries to make Kara choose between Lena and her, she won’t like the outcome.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not a child,” Kara says. She thrusts out her chin and stands with arms folded across her breasts. She’s too angry to let her arms flail loose in a fragile house of some of her best memories. “I can take care of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>The way Eliza steps back, eyes wide and mouth chewing on air in the search for words, makes it clear only one of them was prepared.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard what you said. I’m not a child, and your ignorant bigotry isn’t welcome in my life.” There, she’s said it. She’s drawn a line, set a boundary. The next move is Eliza’s.</p><p> </p><p>That move is confusion, as she pulls out one of the kitchen chairs and sits, staring up blankly at her younger child. “Kara, I have no idea what you’re talking about. What are we discussing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard what you said about Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>“About Lena? I haven’t said anything about—”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you and Kelly last month, talking in the kitchen when you thought we’d already left. You think she’s just like the rest of the Luthors, that she’s going to hurt me, but you don’t even know her. Honestly, Eliza, I expected better from you.”</p><p> </p><p>A long silence permeates the air as that sits between them. Then Eliza nods. “Well, now, I don’t blame you for feeling that way, or at least I wouldn’t if that was what I said.” </p><p> </p><p>The way Eliza sits there primly, hands folded and legs crossed as she stares, makes Kara falter. She’s been expecting excuses or more aspersions toward Lena, but an outright denial was not in any of the scenarios she’s practiced. In the end, it only makes her angrier. Bias is one thing but added dishonesty is a whole new low. </p><p> </p><p>“I heard you,” Kara says, digging in deeper. “I heard you clearly, so don’t try and deny it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s make sure we’re on that same page. What did you hear, Kara?” Eliza’s voice is patient, pandering. It’s the voice she used when Kara first came to Earth hurt, confused, and painfully alone. It’s the voice of a mother dealing with a child.</p><p> </p><p>Right now, it’s a voice that makes Kara’s anger bloom. “You said that you trusted me, but you didn’t trust the Luthors. It was ignorant and hurtful. It wasn’t the kind of thing the woman who helped to raise me would say.”</p><p> </p><p>There are no more denials. Eliza just rolls her hand in front of her, encouraging Kara to continue. “And then?”</p><p> </p><p>Something in that question makes Kara hesitate, but she knows what she heard, and being in the right fills her with confidence. “And then nothing. I was so mad that I left. I was afraid I’d do or say something I regretted.”</p><p> </p><p>“And came back today to call me a bigot. Lovely.” Eliza sighs, and in her most disappointed voice, the one that makes Kara flinch away from certainty, she says, “Kara, I will admit that I said that, but it isn’t all that I said. Sit down, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara does, though she tries desperately to hold onto her anger. “If you say anything negative about Lena I’ll—”</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t dare. Lena seems lovely, the exact kind of person any mother would want in their child’s life. Lena isn’t the problem. Lena’s family is the problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena isn’t her family!” The whole table shakes as Kara palm slaps down onto it, and the sound echoes through the house. It’s a good thing it wasn’t a closed fist, or the table wouldn’t have survived.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I know. I know.” Eliza reaches out, taking Kara’s hand in her own, trusting Kara’s gentle nature over the anger that emanates from the powerful alien. “I believe Lena would never purposefully do anything to harm you, but your... relationship with her, that’s dangerous. If her family found out how close the two of you have gotten, her mother would redouble her efforts to hurt you, to kill—” Eliza’s voice cracks, and Kara’s hand turns over to interlock fingers. “Kara, I’m not worried about Lena. I’m worried for you and for Lena. I don’t want to see anything happen to either of you. You’ve already lost so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything okay in here?” Alex asks as she pops her head in, no doubt summoned by the sound of Kara’s anger being taken out on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Neither woman responds. Their gazes stay locked until Kara nods once and rises. “You’re right, Eliza. I have lost too much already.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara, wait I—” But Kara is gone, blasting past a stunned Alex, and all Eliza can do is trail after her to where conversation stops in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Kara roots around under the tree, pulling out a small, thin gift that’s less than two inches high. She sits next to Lena, practically shoving the gift at the confused brunette. “Open this.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, Kara, it isn’t Christmas yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please. Please, open it.”</p><p> </p><p>With an audience looking on, Lena unwraps the gift to the velvety gift box underneath. It snaps open to reveal a gold bracelet with a string of rubies on one side and sapphires on the other. Lena shifts it in her hand, opening the clasp so it swings wide like a gate. Engraved inside, one one side is the L-Corp symbol and on the other is the House of El crest. </p><p> </p><p>Eliza gasps even as Alex mumbles a quiet, “Holy shit.” Being the only person who truly understands not just the facts but the culture behind them, Kara has brought many traditions from her home planet. Lena’s eyes widen, and it’s clear it’s one with which she’s well versed. On Krypton, they didn’t have engagement rings. They had marriage bracelets.</p><p> </p><p>“Marry me,” Kara says, taking the bracelet from Lena’s hands to hold it out to the woman she loves. “Please, marry me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s gaze swings briefly to their audience before returning to her best friend, the only truly good thing in her life, the woman she loves. “Kara, don’t you think—”</p><p> </p><p>“That this is a little fast? No. I think I’ve loved you for years. I think we lied to each other and ourselves about just being friends. If I’m being honest, for me it was love at first sight. If anything, I think this is long overdue.” She slides to a knee, earnest as she holds out the bracelet again. “I’ve already lost so much, Lena. I don’t want to lose another minute of a life with you. I love you. Marry me.”</p><p> </p><p>As her watery eyes overflow and tears spill down her cheeks, Lena nods. “I love you too,” she says and stretches out her arm, her wrist presented for an adornment Kara wastes no time in providing. “There’s nothing I want more than to be your wife.”</p><p> </p><p>They kiss for more than is probably appropriate in mixed company and then receive hugs and congratulations from Kelly and Alex. It’s a solid minute later when Eliza joins them, offering them both hugs and a simple, “Welcome to the family,” to Lena that makes the young woman cry all the harder. Still, Kara doesn’t miss the look Eliza shoots her, the concern quickly covered under a ready smile. Unconditional is a word Kara has always associated with Eliza’s love, but this feels like conditions. </p><p> </p><p>She tells herself it doesn’t matter, that she doesn’t need Eliza’s approval or that Eliza will come around, and it seems to work. Eliza throws them a bridal shower and smiles through the wedding she helped to plan. Three years pass from the engagement, two from the wedding, and Kara has almost forgotten Eliza’s apprehensions… almost. When she watches her foster mother and her wife sitting and laughing, she thinks it’s all okay, but Eliza’s little, “Be careful… both of you,” as she departs each time is a nagging reminder that perhaps reservations still remain. She says nothing to Lena who loves Eliza like a mother and cherishes her new family. She leaves that little bubble of happiness in place because that’s what love does. Still, she never forgets.</p><p> </p><p>&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie, what are you doing in there?” Kara knocks on the bathroom door, leaning a bit closer even though her hearing makes that action redundant.</p><p> </p><p>From within the bathroom comes the sound of a flushing toilet and Lena saying, “That best be a rhetorical question, Kara. I realize you’re not human, but I think this process works the same across our species.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Kara can respond, running water starts in the bathroom, and Kara quietly hums the happy birthday song to herself. She can hear Lena doing the same in the bathroom. Even though she’s immune to all known germs on this planet, good hygiene is still important.</p><p> </p><p>When the water stops, and Kara can imagine Lena carefully drying her hands before checking her reflection in the mirror again (She’s flawless, of course.), she tries to use her patience, but that seems to be in short demand today. Kara knocks one more time, toe tapping insistently as she says. “Sweetheart, Eliza will be here any second. Hurry.”</p><p> </p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Kara,” Lena whips the door open, eyes fire and looking, as Kara expected, perfect, “your mother is a doctor. She won’t have any questions as to why a human is using the bathroom. Just relax.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t.” Kara paces the hallway like an expectant father in a 1950’s movie. “I want today to be perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“It will be.” Lena snags Kara’s hands on the next pass by, stopping her nervous wife from literally wearing grooves in the floor. “What has you so worked up? We always spend the holidays with your family.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re your family too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I know. Technically, that makes Lillian your family.” Lena grins wickedly, but when Kara just tenses up more, the humor fades. “Okay, what’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing I just… This is an important day. It’s our first time hosting Christmas. It’s our first time in the new house as a married couple having my whole family over. I just want everything to be perfect when—” Like a dog who’s caught a scent, Kara’s head snaps to her side. “Damn it. They just pulled into the driveway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing we’re ready for guests.” Lena winds her way through the upstairs and down to greet her guests, her entirety as relaxed as Kara is tense. “Food is in the oven, wine and whisky are aplenty, and there are fresh towels in the guest rooms. Everything is going to be perfect.” She stops by the front door and pushes up on her toes to plant a kiss on her wife’s lips. “There is nothing to worry about. Trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara does. With her whole heart, soul, being, Kara trusts Lena, but Lena isn’t the problem. Even when Eliza sweeps in with a smile and exclamation of, “My girls!” as she hugs Lena before Kara, the apprehension remains. It’s been brewing for years, and today it may come to a head.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner goes well. Eliza praises Lena’s cooking even while Alex seamlessly feeds the baby while correcting Aiden’s table manners. The others take part in a heated debate to which Kara only half-listens. Her thoughts are on post dinner happenings.</p><p> </p><p>Dessert is served in the living room, though Eliza declines in regret after eating extra sweet bread with dinner. “Kara, don’t eat all that cake. I do want a piece later. It looks amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I’m not having dessert, Eliza.”</p><p> </p><p>With the finely attuned senses of a mother, Eliza’s head snaps up. “What’s wrong? Why aren’t you eating? Are you sick? You can’t get sick. Are you sick?”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness.” Lena slides a piece of cake onto the coffee table just shy of Aiden’s grabbing fingers thanks to Alex’s throat clearing (a reminder of manners). Presents are piled under the tree, and Lena plucks one from the top of a stack and hands it to her wife. “Give this to your mother already. Your neurosis seems to be catching.”</p><p> </p><p>With an awkward smile, Kara holds out the gift to Eliza. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>Eliza studies the foil wrapped package in her hands as if she’s the one with x-ray vision. It’s a cube with a bright red bow on top looking quite festive with it’s golden wrapping paper. She carefully picks at the tape to open the paper without tearing it. It’s a habit she and Lena share and which makes unwrapping painfully long between the two of them. The box inside is white cardboard and within that a plethora of tissue paper. It isn’t until that’s removed that she’s able to pull out the gift from within.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re usually the one getting all of us Christmas ornaments, but since we're hosting, we thought we’d do it.” Kara rocks on her heels as she taps out a nervous pattern against her thighs. “So, any thoughts?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a lovely gesture, but I don’t—” Kara knows the moment Eliza sees it, recognizes the ornament for what it is and freezes. The ornament spins slightly, suspended by a cord hanging from Eliza’s finger. The words “Love at first sight,” come into view, the picture of a baby’s sonogram, of her and Lena’s baby’s sonogram, just above it. Eliza rises slowly to her feet, and her gaze skips between her adopted child and the woman she married. “Who—”<br/><br/></p><p>Lena barely gets her hand up to shoulder level before she’s enveloped in a hug. </p><p> </p><p>“My girl, my beautiful girl. You’re having a baby.” She smooths Lena’s hair, holding the brunette close before meeting Kara’s gaze and repeating, “You’re having a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas,” Kara says again, stepping forward to hold her wife and mother, neither of whom seem eager to end their embrace. After a few moments, she steps away, watching the way Eliza cradles Lena’s face with such gentle love that her heart soars. “So, no words of caution?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Eliza looks over almost as if she’s forgotten Kara is still there. “Caution, why would I be cautious? There’s nothing wrong with the baby, is there?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s perfectly healthy,” Lena assures.</p><p> </p><p>“She?” Eliza reaches out, hand stopping short of touching Lena’s still flat abdomen. “Are you sure you’re having a girl? How far along are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only eight weeks,” Lena says, “But we’re sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup.” Kara pulls her wife close and drops a kiss on the top of Lena’s head. “No Y chromosomes were used in the making of this baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way.” Alex has come around to offer a one armed hug to her sister. “You managed to fertilize an egg from one of you with the other’s genetic material? You got your wife pregnant, little sister?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara chuckles, certain that’s not the last she’ll hear of that joke. “Technically, Lena got herself pregnant. I just supplied the genetic material,” she nudges her sister and adds, “and had lots and lots of practice of the really fun part that goes into making a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly joins in the celebration, and Aiden claps when he’s told he’s going to have a little cousin. It’s another reason for joyous celebration, but one thing still simmers in the back of Kara’s mind, a nagging she just can’t let go.</p><p> </p><p>“Eliza, I know you’re probably going to be… worried, but I want you to know that Lena and I discussed this a lot. We know what we’re doing. We want a family. We’re going to have a family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you are. I couldn’t be happier for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara frowns, watching her foster mother for any sign of deception as Lena says, “Kara, why are you acting so strange? What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Eliza… She… You see she thinks…” With a heavy sigh, Kara finally admits, “Eliza thinks our relationship is dangerous, that your family is a bigger threat with us together. I think she’s wrong though. It’s like I always say: Stronger together.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>When it’s Eliza and not Lena that agrees with her, Kara does a double take. “I am? I mean, I know I am, but you know I am? How long have you known that you know I am?”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness, soon I’m going to have two people in the house that babble,” Lena says. “At least the baby will grow out of it. Kara, Eliza and I discussed her concerns years ago. We had a long heart to heart on the weekend of the bridal shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Lena listened to my concerns, but she’s right. Nothing in life is certain. You can’t live in fear.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I can’t live the life my family would have me live, or the world will be worse for my presence, not better.” Lena stretches a hand out, smiling broadly when Eliza grips it. “We’ll face whatever comes and be stronger because we do it as a family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Eliza says.</p><p> </p><p>“So I’ve been worried for years about nothing?” With a dramatic wave of her arms, Kara marches off toward the kitchen. “Just for that, I’m going to eat the rest of that cake.”</p><p> </p><p>“You save me a piece, young lady.”</p><p> </p><p>“No promises!”</p><p> </p><p>Kara isn’t surprised when her sister follows her with a sleepy baby cradled in her arms. “You do know how to make holidays memorable, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, go big or go home.” Kara eyes the cake critically before cutting the rest of it in half, keeping the slightly larger ‘half’ for herself, and putting the rest of it back in the fridge. “I can’t exactly go home, so I guess I have to go big.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m very happy for you and Lena. You’re going to be a super parent… pun intended.” While Kara stuffs a piece of cake into her mouth that would probably choke a human, Alex asks, “This is a lot though. How are you feeling about all of this?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s only after drinking most of a large glass of milk that Kara says, “Surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara sighs, her mind drifting back through memories from several years ago to only weeks ago. Each one is a bright spot in her life. “I never believed in love at first sight, but Lena proved me wrong, and when we had the ultrasound…”</p><p> </p><p>“Love at first sight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it happened again. I watched her little heart beating, and I knew I would literally stop the Earth if it’s what I needed to do to protect her.” </p><p> </p><p>“As you should.” Alex kisses the forehead of her sleeping baby, her own smile winsome and loving. “I’ve got news for you, Kara. When that baby is born, and they lay her in Lena’s arms, it’s going to happen again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Kara smiles. “I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too… Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom.” Kara pulls her sister close, careful of the infant wrapped in a warm blanket and love. “I’m looking forward to that too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Clean Up Your Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This prompt is music/carols. Since I'm the least musical person you'll ever meet, this is my take on it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After weeks of painstaking planning, Lena’s holiday party is tonight. The food has been approved, and the caterers will arrive an hour before start time. After sitting through hours of basic and trite interviews with musicians, she’s decided to go with an array of CDs instead. She’s certain her mother will make a snide remark about the lack of live music, but Lillian will find something to pick apart and use to try and wear the edges off of Lena’s ego, polishing it like a stone in a rock tumbler. If she chooses the target, if Lena picks something about which she has little to no care and directs her mother’s thread pulling attention there, then the damage will be mitigated. Mitigation is the best she can do. To hope to come out unscathed from a visit from Lillian Luthor is unrealistic. Now that would be a Christmas Miracle.</p><p> </p><p>If it wasn’t for bad luck, Lena is certain she’d have no luck at all. Her cleaning crew is apparently a family, all snowed in at an airport after a visit home. That’s what family and sentimentality will get you. Still, it’s more than annoying. It’s an unmitigated disaster. Though Lena keeps things tidy, if her floors aren’t literally clean enough to be eaten off of, she’ll get an earful from Lillian. It makes her shudder with a quick flashback to learning to make hospital corners on her bed at only four-yrs-old.</p><p> </p><p>She paces while her phone rings, leaving it on speaker so she can wring her hands with frustration. When it reaches a third ring, she nearly falls into a full blown panic attack. Then it’s answered, and Jess’ attentive yet gentle tone is a balm to her nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Luthor, this is a surprise. Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Merry Christmas, Jessica. I have an emergency.”</p><p> </p><p>In the silence that hangs between them, Lena can almost imagine Jess looking longingly at her family. The picture sitting on Jess’ desk, an elegant older woman that is bouncing a chubby-cheeked infant on a knee comes immediately to Lena’s mind, and no matter her own frazzled condition, she nearly apologizes and hangs up. But then Jess’ quick, “Of course, Miss Luthor. How can I help you?” breaks through, and Lena breathes a sigh of relief. “Do you want me to meet you in the office. I can check for flights and—”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, God, no,” Lena hurriedly interrupts. “Even I’m not that needy and gauche. My cleaning crew cancelled. Can you call around and find me someone available today?”</p><p> </p><p>“On Christmas? Miss Luthor, I don’t know if—”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Jessica. You’ve met my mother. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>And Jessica has. The great Lillian Luthor has graced the halls of L-Corp with her presence on more than one occasion. Each time, Lena seems to shrink in on herself a tad more, her light shining a bit less bright. It’s a running joke around the office that if Mrs. Luthor didn’t put so much weight on her daughter’s shoulders, Lena would stand even taller than her mother’s impressive six feet in flats. It’s just not a very funny joke.</p><p> </p><p>“I have,” Jess replies, and Lena is flooded with hope even before the words, “I’ll make some calls and get back to you,” come out.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Jessica. Offer the cleaners whatever it takes to get them out here. I don’t care if it’s stock options. Just make it happen.” She’s kidding… mostly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. You are a literal lifesaver.” That she literally means. Whether it be her own life or her mother’s, Lena is certain Jess’ calming, competent presence has kept one or both of them alive. “Please, give your family my apologies. If there’s anything I can do to make it up to them, just ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think the catered dinner you’re providing is plenty. My mother hasn’t looked so relaxed around the holidays in, well, ever. I’ll find you someone, Miss Luthor. You can count on me.”</p><p> </p><p>She always can. As they hang up, Lena begins to count the minutes also, the long, painstaking moments of uncertainty while she waits for her assistant to once again come to her rescue. Knowing it’s five o’clock somewhere and that the guilt of day drinking is probably the one thing she can’t afford, Lena pours herself a scotch. She downs the first one like a shot, hissing through her teeth at the initial burn before it settles like embers in her belly. The next one she nurses, enjoying the warmth that spreads from her throat, across her chest, and throughout her belly as she uses her patience. Eventually, it’s rewarded.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you find someone?” Lena’s greeting to Jess’ phone call is unorthodox, but she gave up patience for Lent five years ago and every year since.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. How long until they get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re local, so probably about fifteen minutes. Miss Luthor, there’s one thing you should know about this cleaning crew. They actually—”</p><p> </p><p>“All I care is that they clean the place until the shine is literally blinding. I assume they have good ratings… not that beggars can afford to be choosers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they have over two hundred ratings and a five star review.”</p><p> </p><p>“They sound fabulous. Why don’t we normally use them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because—”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s phone beeps, a shrill tone piercing through their conversation and grabbing her attention. “Oh, that’s the caterers calling through. I need to go Jess. Thank you again, and Merry Christmas.” She hangs up and deals with a minor question about olives, something she practically waves off in light of the recent disaster from which Jess has saved her. The thoughts of whatever it could have been that Jess had tried to tell her fade into the background before being swallowed by more preparations.</p><p> </p><p>In just under fifteen minutes, a white van pulls into the driveway. Lena glances out at the vehicle with its “Clean Up Your Act” name plastered on the side, satisfied that it’s her rescuers. She’s waiting at the front door when two women walk up, one redheaded the other blonde and both wearing suits. Perhaps they’re not who she thought they were at all.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Luthor?” The blonde’s smile is lovely as is her face, surrounded by soft curls that practically promise a sunny disposition.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s me.” Lena tries to ignore the bright blue eyes that peer so intently at her and the way the suit jacket hangs from broad shoulders. She’s had a talking to by her mother more than once about ogling the help. Is it really Lena’s fault the help is so ogleable?</p><p> </p><p>“Great. I’m Kara and this is my sister, Alex.” The redhead nods and offers up a kind smile of her own. “The rest of the crew is just getting gear from the van. Where do you want us to setup?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the cleaners?” She checks, not wanting to make an assumption that ends awkwardly for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” Alex replies. I spoke to someone named Jess who said you had an emergency.”</p><p> </p><p>“My emergency is staying in the Madison hotel downtown, and I need everything to be to her standards before she arrives. Come with me.” Lena leads them into the living room, a spacious area rich in wood grains and flooded with natural light. “Most of the party will be here, but the kitchen needs to be spotless too. If you can do the bathrooms and give everything a light dusting, that would be lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can make that happen,” Kara says. “Just to confirm, the woman who called us offered four times our normal rate to work on Christmas and—”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine. Whatever deal you struck with my assistant I’ll honor. I’m just thankful you were available. I hope I didn’t pull you away from family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, our mom is snowed in up north,” Alex says. “We’re hoping she’ll be freed up soon, and we can all have our holiday get together tomorrow. It’s all good.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nods and shows them through the house, pointing out cleaning products and implements she can make available to them. She explains that tables need to be set up for the caterers with plugs and extension cords at each one. The tour ends back in the living room, Lena smiling honestly at her surprisingly attractive rescuers. “Is there anything else you need to get started?”</p><p> </p><p>The sisters look at each other and shake their heads. Then they’re peeling off jackets and rolling up shirt sleeves. Lena (eventually) looks away from the muscles in their forearms that their hard work has earned them. Down to vests over buttoned shirts and dress slacks, the sisters look better to Lena than anything that will be on the buffet tonight, but she tries to keep her expression casual or at least less needy than she’s feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re good,” Kara says as she folds the last bit of her second cuff. “Do you want to sit on the couch while we work, Miss Luthor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heavens, no. I need to shower and get ready for the party tonight. I’m already behind.”</p><p> </p><p>“But,” an expression of honest confusion crosses Kara’s face, “aren’t you going to stay and watch us?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not <em> that </em> much of a micromanager, and I doubt you need a supervisor. I’ll check back in on you in about an hour once I’ve got my face on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, okay,” Alex says, “so while you shower, you just want us to… start?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please. Just do whatever you normally do in the way that you normally do it. Just ignore me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Kara shrugs once at her sister, and they head back out to collect their gear and the rest of the cleaning crew. </p><p> </p><p>Lena can hear the sounds of movement while she showers. She imagines they must have some industrial machines by some of the clatter. After a few minutes, music starts. It’s pleasant, rather upbeat and motivating. Lena may not know about music, but she knows what she likes. She can hear the vocals start: a lovely soprano, a light alto, a strong tenor, and a deep bass all blending in perfect harmony. She can’t make out the words, but she promises herself to ask the crew so she can download the song.</p><p> </p><p>The music changes time and again. Each song is uplifting, almost motivating, like a good workout mix. As she stops the shower, the music also stops but just briefly. In less than a minute, the sound returns, and Lena finds herself idly tapping her toe while she towels off.</p><p> </p><p>Wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, Lena opens the door. Music floods down the halls accompanied by the sounds of motion and the occasional bit of laughter. Curious to see their process, she heads back downstairs. Then the music changes again. It’s clearly ‘My Neck, My Back’ by Khia, but the words, now clear due to proximity, are entirely different.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “First you got put your weight into it </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ah don’t stop, just do it do </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then, you wipe the counter </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From the spot in the back to the front </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Then ya, scrub it, wipe it, til’ it’s sparkly clean </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Make sure you keep adding suds </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All over the counter and floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Scrub it, scrub it good. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Scrub that tile just like you should. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The tile, the grout </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The counter and the spout </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The tile, the grout </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The counter and the spout” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell?” Lena steps into her living room to see a white cloth laid on the floor in the center of the floor. On it, two people she hadn’t seen before, a young woman and a dark-haired man, both play guitars. A keyboard stands there also, currently unattended.</p><p> </p><p>From somewhere in the kitchen area, another man dashes in and slides on the hardwood with his cloth foot coverings. “<em> The tile, the grout, the counter and the spout.” </em>Upon seeing Lena, he stops his theatrics. “Oh, hey. You must be the homeowner. Kara had a question for you about the plants. Hold on.” </p><p> </p><p>While Lena stands with her mouth agape, the man disappears again. The musicians don’t stop playing, but the singing does cease. Kara, still looking quite attractive though a bit rumpled as she pulls off yellow rubber gloves, makes an appearance.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re out of the shower. I wanted to ask you a question about your ivy.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I want to know why the hell there’s a Broadway musical in my living room.”</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the music changes. Lena doesn’t recognize the song, but it’s familiar. She’s fairly certain it’s from something she saw in her childhood, something she probably didn’t appreciate as much as she should have while being chastened by Lillian for squirming. </p><p> </p><p>“Broadway? Sheesh, I wish.” Kara plants her hands on her hips, and Lena is immediately distracted by the way the fabric of her shirt stretches across her body. With a gaze, Lena traces from Kara’s hand, up her arms to her shoulder, and then to the tendons that stand out on the blonde’s neck. It changes her frustration to confusion over the live music to frustration of a more… physical nature. She’s only half-aware that Kara has continued to speak. “The closest we’ve gotten to Broadway was Hoboken, New Jersey, and Winn ate some bad shrimp. If housekeeping has any say, I don’t think they’ll invite us back there, if you know what I mean. Um, Miss Luthor, is there a problem? You look—”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I’m fine. Just, why the music?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s what we do? Didn’t you know? We’re Clean Up Your Act, the musical performer house cleaning company. Neat right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re entertainers?” Lena’s mind races back to Jess’ attempted explanations that she had brushed off. “Oh, that makes sense. I mean, I don’t know if it actually makes sense, but I understand. So people pay for you to perform while you clean their house? You are actually cleaning, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am. We’re a good cleaning service. We thought we’d just do it to pay the bills while we waited for our careers to take off. Then one of our clients heard Winn and I singing while we worked, and we ended up getting a gig out of it. That’s when we decided, ‘Hey, why not do both?’ and incorporated music into our business model. It’s really taken off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet it has. So you do full performances as musicians too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, we do birthdays, weddings, bat mitzvahs, you name it. Anyplace you can have a band, we can make the place spiff and span and then show up later to entertain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fascinating.” The wheels in Lena’s head are spinning. It’s probably a ridiculous idea, but all great things are a combination of perspiration and inspiration, and she thinks she’s having the latter. “What are you and your fellows doing tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, well, we’re cleaning for about another hour, hour and a half or so. Then Alex and I will probably fight over whether to watch Die Hard, which is most definitely not a Christmas movie, or Elf. Why, what do you have in mind?”</p><p> </p><p>It could be Lena’s imagination, but there seems to be a flirty tone to that last sentence, and the way Kara is smiling at her is still friendly but also more than friendly. She briefly imagines Lillian’s meltdown were she to date a housecleaner or performer, let alone both, and the thought only makes Kara more attractive.</p><p> </p><p>“As you know, I’m having a party this evening. How would you and your group like to make a little extra holiday money. I know it’s short notice but—”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll do it. I’d love to help you. I mean, I’m sure the group would love to. I’ll just,” Kara takes a few awkward steps back, nearly stumbling over an ottoman before she sees where she’s going. “I’ll let Alex and Winn know. Thank you, Miss Luthor.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Lena, and thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>The group agrees, and as soon as their cleaning job is done, they pack up and head out. They’re back just in time to set up before guests arrive. Everyone where’s suits except for the brunette bass player named Nia. She’s in a sparkly little number that catches the lights just right. It turns out Kara plays the keyboard along with singing beautifully. Alex is a drummer, and Winn plays the saxophone when he isn’t singing. They’re a big hit with the partygoers, and Lena grabs business cards after their first set and hands them out to anyone who asks.</p><p> </p><p>Not everyone’s interest is professional. Kelly Olsen, a doctor and critical member of a team Lena’s put together working on virtual reality after her latest acquisition, watches the band with more than idle curiosity. It doesn’t take long for Lena to realize Kelly’s focus is on the drummer, with the way Alex spins a drumstick between her fingers and then picks up the beat again.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name is Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm?” Kelly’s gaze never wavers from the band when Lena speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“The redhead, her name is Alex. She’s the sister of the blonde.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly’s gaze lingers on Alex in a way that Lena finds all too relatable, as she watches the blonde at the keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting. Good genes in that family. Is she single?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s thoughts have been straying to the same topic all evening though toward the other sibling. “I have plans to chat Kara up when she takes a break. I’ll find out for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly smiles in her knowing way, showing she knows exactly what kind of conversation Lena wants to have with Kara. “You’re a saint.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly,” Lena says with a sharp laugh. “Why be a saint when sinners have so much more fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly whispers, “Excuse me,” and flees at Lillian’s approach. It’s envious. Lena can only stand and wait, her head held high and shoulder back lest her mother starts picking apart her posture.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, darling, I’ve been trying to talk to you all evening. It’s like you’re avoiding your mother.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a reason for that. “Not at all, Mother. You more than anyone know how much time and attention go into hosting a get together of this size.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to learn how to delegate.” This is how Lillian picks her apart. If Lena had Jess here running things, Lillian would insinuate that Len needs to keep a closer eye on events that can affect her social standing. No matter the hill Lena chooses, her mother will make sure she dies on it, so Lena wanders from mountain top to mountain top, fleeing when her mother’s devilish tongue arrives.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of rising to the bait, Lena takes a sip of her whisky and gestures to tonight’s entertainment. “What do you think of the band?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was expecting canned music.” Lena grits her teeth at the reply. There really is no pleasing this woman. “I’m pleasantly surprised. They don’t sound bad.”</p><p> </p><p>From Lillian Luthor, that’s a ringing endorsement. </p><p> </p><p>“Where did you find them?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena weighs the fallout between a vague answer and the absolute truth. Both have their appeals, one being more peaceful during a pleasant evening while the shock value of the other tempts her to throw caution to the wind just to see her mother’s face. However, before she can decide on a response, the band takes a break, and Kara’s winds through the crowd amid applause and arrives at Lena’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re taking fifteen,” she says. “I know you wanted to talk to me. Is this a good time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” Lillian says flatly. It’s neither hostile nor falsely pleasant, the kind of greeting Lillian gives as she eyes her prey and decides if she’s pouncing now or keeping it around for consumption at a later opportunity. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi there.” Kara smiles up at Lillian. “Wow, you’re tall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, you’ll excuse us, won’t you? Kara and I have some business to discuss.”</p><p> </p><p>They’re standing just a bit too close, and even though she and Kara have only spoken briefly and overtly platonically, Lena knows that her mother knows. Lillian has a keen eye, one that can spot the use of the wrong fork at fifty spaces and “homosexual inclinations” even further away. She never had to come out to her mother. Lillian figured it out for herself by the time Lena was twelve, even before Lena knew, and just added it to a list of Lena’s failings, yet another blamed on her birth mother’s genes. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you and my daughter meet?” Though the question seems polite, even though Lillian is ignoring Lena’s request for privacy, it’s not. There’s a tension in Lillian’s jaw that rides down into the way she grips her wine glass. It says the judging has already begun and the failures are being tallied.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, we met here today when I cleaned her house.”</p><p> </p><p>Well, that’s done now. Like tearing off a bandaid, Kara has now revealed the unforgivable sin of not only being a performer but also of working for a living. It only makes Lena more eager to get Kara away from her mother’s venomous intentions, so she wraps a hand around the other woman’s surprisingly muscular arm and tugs gently. Even as Kara smiles down at the contact, Lillian’s gaze captures the motion, and she stills.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a cleaner.” It’s a statement and accusation all in one. Then she takes a sip of her wine and mutters, “Of course, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Though Lena wants desperately to pull Kara away before Lillian’s true colors can shine, the blonde is living in blissful ignorance and says, “I perform while cleaning houses locally and way, way, <em> way </em> off Broadway. Maybe we’ll make it there one day.” It’s said with an upbeat optimism that has Lena nodding along.</p><p> </p><p>“Lofty aspirations for the hired help. It will take more than talent to make that happen, even if you had some.” And there it is, Lillian trying to cut down the dreams of a perfect stranger because this person just might threaten some of the control she’s worked so hard to maintain over her daughter for all of these years. “Lena, I’d like to speak to you in the other room… now.” Then Lillian turns on her heel, confident in her daughter’s obedience.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” It’s misplaced confidence. When Lillian turns with fire in her eyes, only the grip on Kara’s strong arm keeps Lena from backing down. “No, mother, I like it here where I am. I think you should go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard me. I think it’s time for you to leave my house… now.” She echoes Lillian’s tone with a level of authority that surprises even herself. Perhaps she has learned one or two useful things over the years from her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Lillian steps closer, and for just a moment, Lena expects to be dressed down. However as conversation hushes further around them, Lillian just nods and hands her glass of wine to Kara. “I have a headache. I’m afraid I need to get back to my hotel and lay down.”</p><p> </p><p>“What a shame,” Lena replies without a hint of honesty. “Safe drive.”</p><p> </p><p>Though it looks like she might say something else, Lillian just affixes her face in its neutral expression, somewhere between a smile and a frown, and says, “You and I will talk tomorrow.” Then she stalks off, people moving from her way like the water parting for Moses.</p><p> </p><p>Lena breathes a sigh of relief and allows Kara to lead her to some chairs in a quiet corner away from the crowd. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Getting there according to my therapist,” Lena replies and manages an honest smile. “I’m sorry for what she said about you. If it’s any consultation, she told me I should give up engineering and focus on marrying well. Not taking her advice worked out wonderfully.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good for you and good for the future whomever he may be should you decide to pursue a relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>“She,” Lena corrects. “It would be a future she in my life. I just need to find someone who’s willing to deal with a monster-in-law.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she.” Kara’s smile is everything Lena wanted. Sweet, warming, and full of hope. “Well, whoever she is, she’ll be very lucky. You’re a special lady.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s so heartfelt, more kindness than her mother has ever shown her, that Lena throws caution to the wind and says, “Would you like to go out with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a date?” At Lena’s nod, Kara’s smile grows. “Golly, would I ever. Not tonight though.” She leans closer and in hushed tones says, “I’m working. I don’t want the boss to think I mix business and pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’ll talk to you after work then and… Oh, is your sister single?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yes? I hope that you’re not asking for yourself. That would make for the wildest mood swing I’ve ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was my friend Kelly, actually. She’ll be glad to hear it.” She glances over at Kelly who is watching them from the edge of the crowd, probably preparing to pick up the pieces after hurricane Lillian has swept out, but Lena feels surprisingly together. </p><p> </p><p>Kara’s gaze follows Lena’s to where Kelly waits. “Alex will be glad to hear that. I should get ready for the next set. I’ll catch up with you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you kicked your mother out of your house,” Kelly says as she takes the spot Kara has departed.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it took me that long to do it. I feel like I just lost 140 pounds of misery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably more like 155 pounds. She’s equal parts tall and angry.” </p><p> </p><p>As they both laugh, Lena feels freer than she has in years. The power dynamic has shifted, and it’s like her life is beginning anew. “Oh, good news. Alex is single and, based on the way she’s watching you now, interested.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelly glances to the band briefly before turning back to Lena. Her smile has grown. “She’s so cute. I love her haircut. I bet she’s good with her hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet Kara is too.” Lena watches Kara’s fingers run along the keyboard even as a shiver as anticipation runs along her spine. “I’ll let you know.”</p><p> </p><p>They ladies clink glasses and settle down to watch the rest of the performance. 2020 is finally looking up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 'Tis the Damn Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today's prompt is tree/mistletoe. Special thanks to @fernwehbookworm for inspiring a better plot than the first one that came to mind.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This isn’t the first time Kara has woken up alone after a hookup. That’s not to say she has them often, well, not terribly often. Okay, so maybe now they’re becoming a little bit more often, but since discovering that as attractive as she finds some men, she’s more attracted to women, she’s had some lost time to make up for. Who can blame her? Soft lips and subtle curves make a strong argument for doing the horizontal tango. So she does. </p><p> </p><p>She does with a woman or two (okay four) at work. She does with a few (who’s counting) women that she meets at bars and clubs. She even does with a woman she meets at her sister’s office party. That’s how she finds herself here, stretched out on sheets with a higher thread count than she knew existed and underneath a comforter she is fairly certain is stuffed with actual clouds. Mmmmm, cloud blankey.</p><p> </p><p>The bed itself smells like vanilla, though a well-earned hint of sex still hangs in their air. In Kara’s mind, it’s the perfect combination. She could get used to waking up like this every morning especially if it’s after a night like last night. Still, being alone in the home of someone that she knows biblically but not well doesn’t allow her to relax long. She finally pulls herself out of bed and dresses, once she collects the bits and pieces of last night’s outfit that are strewn about the room. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a long hallway she needs to navigate, stopping at a bathroom on the way, to find the stairs down. The place is bigger than she remembers, but to be fair, she was more concerned with the breast size of the raven-haired beauty last night. She peeks into the living room, seeing no one, and looks briefly for some way to scrawl a quick note of goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>She smells food before she hears someone moving about in the kitchen. It’s the rich odor of coffee, sizzling bacon, and some form of carbohydrate. It’s enough to lure her to that room, to see what’s being made and by whom (though she hopes she already knows the answer to the latter.)</p><p> </p><p>She does. “Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s her hookup from last night… um… Lena! (Phew).  Lena smiles over at Kara’s greeting, green eyes as lovely in the morning light as they were under last evening’s subtle illumination. Lena looks softer in yoga pants and an oversized sweatshirt than in last night’s sheath dress and heels that could kill a man. As attractive as the woman was all made up, Kara finds herself instantly attracted to this more realistic but still stunning a person. She gets a quick flash of the ‘get a girl who can do both’ meme and relates in a visceral way.</p><p> </p><p>“Good Morning.” Right, Lena has an accent. It’s slight in most words, but as they drank and laughed last night, it seemed to grow. It’s as charming as the woman herself, and Kara hopes Lena didn’t say where she was born. If so, it was lost in the alcohol and press of bodies. “I hope that I didn’t wake you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. I just, you know, woke up.” </p><p> </p><p>“Like you do,” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>“Like you do,” Kara agrees. A buzzer chimes on the stove, and Kara discovers what’s making that delicious odor, as Lena pulls muffins out of the oven. Her stomach rumbles in response. “Sorry about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hungry. Good.” Lena pulls a plate and glass down, setting them on the kitchen table kitty cornered from the set already there. “I made plenty, and I have fresh squeezed orange juice. Won’t you join me?”</p><p> </p><p>Never one to turn down a lady or food, Kara readily agrees. She’s pleased to find that the food, blueberry muffins, taste as good as they smell. Her eyes widen as Lena places three pieces of bacon on the plate with a quiet, “You need protein,” that feels like a comment on last night’s exercise regimen. She only hopes it isn’t a criticism. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Kara says as her glass is filled. “These muffins are amazing. Did you make them from scratch?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. I love to cook. I don’t have time during the week, so I take every opportunity to do it when I’m not at work. It’s a nice change to be able to cook for someone else.” The way Lena flits around the kitchen has Kara’s mouth watering for an entirely different reason. It’s homey and comfortable, so different from the elegant woman from the party and the passionate person she spent hours exploring in bed. Within the course of twelve hours, she’s gotten to see three sides of this beautiful person, each more attractive than the last. “Coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>At the raised mug in Lena’s hand, Kara nods. “Please. I’ve got plans with my sister this afternoon. I’ll need it.”</p><p> </p><p>“The same sister who you accompanied to the party last evening?”</p><p> </p><p>Did Kara tell her that? Maybe. Probably. She remembers them discussing family over crab puffs and champagne, but the details are a bit blurry.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, Alex. She’s my only sibling.” When the mug is placed in front of her with sugar and cream, Kara adds a liberal portion of both to her cup until the coffee is a rich tan. “Her wife had a work emergency, so I got tagged in last minute.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nods and takes her seat, sipping from her black coffee. “Something about talking someone off a ledge?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, literally. Kelly’s a psychiatrist whose focus is PTSD. She’s also an Army veteran, so she deals with a lot of soldiers. Last night, one of them climbed out of his apartment window, and she knew she’d have a better chance of getting him inside unharmed than the police would.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness. I hope he’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Alex got a text last night that Kelly was in the hospital with him. He’s been having trouble readjusting. She was committing him for a week long evaluation. He won’t be out for Christmas, but that’s still a better present to his kids than a funeral.”</p><p> </p><p>“Indeed.” There’s a quiet that settles between them. It’s not uncomfortable, but given their evening’s adventures, there’s a lot that could be said. Kara is building up her courage when Lena beats her to the punch. “So, last night was nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, nice, really really nice.” Kara tries not to wince at the insipid sound of her own voice and instead focuses the way Lena’s gaze lingers on her. “I mean, I thought it was really, really nice, but you don’t have to think that. You get to think what you think and feel what you feel. No obligations or expectations here. Whatever you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Kara.” Warmth floods Kara’s arm when Lena grips her wrist. Pale fingers wrap around tan flesh, and Kara vividly remembers how really, really nice Lena made her feel with that hand. “Last night was fantastic. I don’t usually go home with a woman I’ve just met, but I’m pleased that I made an exception. You’re memorable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, me neither. I don’t usually do this.” Liar. “I’m glad I did though. I had a great time with you last night, you know, talking… and other things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Other things,” Lena repeats. It’s said with some of the fiery passion they shared last evening. Every motion Lena makes, fingers tapping on the side of a mug or nimbly picking apart a muffin, feels like the raciest come on Kara has ever heard. “Well, here’s to talking and other things.”</p><p> </p><p>They clink mugs, and some of the sexual tension seems to ebb out of the room. The level returns to a quiet simmer deep in Kara’s belly, safe unless someone turns up the heat again.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I need to call an Uber. What’s your address?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s a bit of an awkward question, (Thanks for the orgasms and breakfast, but where are we exactly?) but Lena doesn’t bat an eye. “Don’t bother with that. I’ll get the car.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t want to put you out.”</p><p> </p><p>But Lena already has her phone to her ear, and whoever she’s calling apparently picks up quickly. “Daniel, my guest will be leaving in a little while. Please bring the car around.” Kara half stands, but Lena waves her back toward the seat and hangs up. “The car will be available in ten minutes, but take however much time you need to get ready. I can lend you some sweats if you’d like to grab a shower and dress a bit less formally.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara’s first instinct is to say no. One doesn’t linger after a one night stand. Well, one doesn’t linger more than she’s already lingering. But Lena’s use of the word ‘lend’ feels like an invitation, an offer to see the green-eyed beauty again, and Kara finds herself saying, “That would be great.”</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, there was a bathroom attached to the master bedroom where Kara… slept last night. Lena welcomes her to use whatever soaps and lotions are there and then departs, granting Kara some privacy. It’s a bit silly since they saw all of each other last evening, but in the light of day without the persuasion of bubbly, they’re both a bit reticent.</p><p> </p><p>The water pressure is amazing, and everything has that smell that’s distinctly a part of Lena. It makes Kara want to wallow here, to milk every last moment of enjoyment out of it that she can. Knowing someone is waiting on her is the incentive she needs to turn off the water and wrap herself in the most ridiculously soft towel she’s ever encountered. Is everything in this woman’s life made of clouds? The sweats, as Lena had called them, certainly seem to be. She gathers up her discarded clothing and puts them all in a Wholefoods bag Lena has left for her.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Kara arrives back downstairs some of the curtains have been drawn, and there’s a subtle glow coming from the living room. In one corner sits a fully decorated tree, but Kara’s smile fades when it flickers. The lights don’t flicker. The entire tree flickers. As Lena nears, she sees why. There’s a small box with something that looks like a miniature satellite dish on top of it. From that device, a three-dimensional version of a tree grows.</p><p> </p><p>“What in the ho-ho-ho?” Kara moves from one side of the tree to the other before placing her hand between the dish and the tree. The image partially disappears, and Kara snatches her hand back as if scalded. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I heard you come downstairs,” Lena says.</p><p> </p><p>Kara stands and turns, a bit more accusation in her voice than intended. “What is this?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my Christmas Tree,” Lena replies with evident pride as she pulls a small remote off the coffee table. “Do you like it? I made some adjustments from last year. Now it has a flickering light option. Do you want to see?”</p><p> </p><p>She must take Kara’s silence for consent because with the push of a button, the lights begin to twinkle. It’s the damnedest thing Kara has ever seen. It’s amazing, but she finds it lacking in the simple humanity of a real tree. There’s no pine scent and no family decorating. It’s… it’s… Kara searches in her mind for several moments before coming up with the word ‘sterile’.</p><p> </p><p>She struggles to accept that this piece of technology is all Lena has to celebrate the season. “Do you have a real tree in another room?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” There’s a hint of disappointment in Lena’s voice that makes Kara regret the question. “This is easier to pack up. I move a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” She really doesn’t. Kara would probably be back in Midvale right now if Alex hadn’t taken a job in National City where Kara went to college. Her roots were ripped from her at a young age, so when she puts some down, they’re meant to last. “Well, I’ll admit it’s pretty cool. You made this?”</p><p> </p><p>When Lena’s smile returns, Kara knows she’s said the right thing. “I did. I’m an engineer by education. I’ve been tinkering with holograms since I was a kid. It just seemed like the easiest way to festive-up wherever I’m staying. Watch.” Lena presses another button, and the tree changes to a glowing jack-o-lantern. It goes from that to a fall leaf theme, a small but impressive display of fireworks, and an array of hearts. “I, um, don’t have much use for that one.” Then it’s back to the tree in all it’s twinkling glory.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I take it back. This thing is amazing. You’re a genius.” Lena’s smile, practically preening into the words, encourages Kara’s return smile. “I just have one question. Where do you put the gifts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gifts,” Kara repeats, and she kneels down and waved a hand under the tree. She’s only a few inches off the ground before she blocks the hologram again. “There’s no way you could fit more than maybe a calendar and a deck of cards under here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gifts. That’s brilliant.” In a flurry of movement, Lena snatches up her phone and begins to type herself a message. “I’ll start working on that tomorrow. It will be a fantastic addition to the hologram for next Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no, not for the hologram,” Kara explains with infinite patience. “Where do you put your physical gifts? You know, the ones people buy for you, the ones you buy for people?” </p><p> </p><p>The way Lena’s face falls let’s Kara know she’s misstepped even before Lena says, “I don’t have… There isn’t anyone who… Gifts are for children, don’t you think? I’m hardly a child.” The last bit is clearly an excuse.</p><p> </p><p>“I think gifts are for everyone. I love buying people gifts.” When Lena’s frown returns, Kara adds. “Come on, there must be someone who—”</p><p> </p><p>“You should probably get going. It’s Christmas Eve, and I’m sure you have people to get home to. So does Daniel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right. I’ll just…” Kara gestures toward the door, and Lena is all too willing to open it and usher Kara out. “How do I get the clothes you loaned me back to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Consider them a Christmas gift. Merry Christmas, Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>Then the door closes in Kara’s face, and there’s more cold than can be accounted for by the drop in temperature. She enters the town car, telling the driver her address as he pulls down the long driveway. Over her shoulder, she watches the full house, make that mansion, come into view. It almost looks like a castle, but remembering the loneliness in Lena’s voice, Kara thinks of it as a dungeon.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena… What’s your story?”</p><p> </p><p>By the time she gets home, Kara isn’t surprised to see her television on or her sister and sister-in-law sitting on the couch sharing a pint of her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late. That’s rude.” It’s a classic Alex greeting.</p><p> </p><p>“So is breaking and entering. You could have called.”</p><p> </p><p>“We did, Sweetie. You didn’t pick up.” Kelly smiles, looking Kara up and down. “Nice outfit. Is that new?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah. It’s comfy, but I think I want to change into jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I’ll be right back.” In the safety of her room, Kara tosses her bag of clothes into the closet and her heels with them. She pulls out jeans, a henley, and a button up flannel, putting on a fresh outfit. She takes the sweatsuit with her and tosses it into the washer part of the stacking washer drying, ignoring the way her sister watches her rush around. She plops into a seat on the couch, pulling on socks and a pair of lace up boots. “Okay, so what’s on our party shopping list for tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you out shopping this morning?” </p><p> </p><p>When Alex doesn’t answer the question, Kara knows her sister is on the scent of something. However, two can play at that game. “I’m not quite done with my Christmas shopping yet. You know me; if it didn’t come down to the wire, it wouldn’t happen at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm. We should get going then. Put on a hat.”</p><p> </p><p>“A hat?” Her boots tied, Kara grabs her heavy jacket from the coat rack. “Why do I need a coat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because your hair is still wet.” Kelly smiles as she sweeps past Kara and out the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, have a good night, Kara? What was her name?” Alex asks.</p><p> </p><p>There’s no longer any denying it, but that doesn’t mean she has to discuss it. “Shut up. I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want to talk about your heels and sweatpants ensemble?”</p><p> </p><p>“Double shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara deals with a little bit more mocking, but it’s quickly forgotten as they pick up food and decorations for the party. As their group of friends has grown, Kara’s apartment is too small to properly host them all. Alex and Kelly’s place is great, but they found out at Thanksgiving that Winn is violently allergic to their new dog. With Nia and Querl, who just moved in together, still living out of boxes, that leaves Winn and James’ place. </p><p> </p><p>The place they moved into last year has great space for entertaining, and the boys do love to have people over. That’s how Alex met Kelly. Their whirlwind romance went from saying, “Hello” to saying “I do” in six months, so much longer than Winn and James’ nearly six years of dating and still not engaged. It’s a bit of contention between the Olsen siblings with James telling Kelly it’s a marathon and not a sprint and her telling him to piss or get off the pot. Everyone is happy in their relationships, though, so it never gets beyond a little light ribbing.</p><p> </p><p>As they shop, filling their cart with food for the evening, Kara’s mind keeps returning to Lena. Bits and pieces of their discussion over the evening fill back in. There’s something about her father’s passing and then a ‘thing’ (Kara is fairly certain Lena never told her what it was) happening with her brother that caused a split with her father. It’s all rather vague, a combination of undisclosed facts and alcohol that combine to form a bit of a mystery. It’s an itch Kara wants to scratch.</p><p> </p><p>She stands with a bottle of wine in hand, her mind wandering again, when Alex says, “You drink red wine now?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No.” The bottle is indeed a merlot. It’s yet another thing Lena mentioned in their long evening of talking before their long evening of not talking. “This is for a friend.” Without further discussion, she puts it in her basket and walks on.</p><p> </p><p>That does nothing to stop Kara’s pesky thoughts of Lena from returning. At each and every stop on their trip, Kara sees something, and her mind races back there. By the time they’re all done, stowing the last of their gathered goods into the car, Kara’s mind has only one thought. How can she make Lena’s Christmas more Christmasy?</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Alex, can we get a tree?”</p><p> </p><p>They’re stopped across the street from a tree lot. Though probably ⅔ of the trees are gone, there are still quite a few left.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a tree. You have a tree. It’s Christmas Eve. Everyone has a tree.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not everyone,” Kara says as she strides across the street. By the time her sister and Kelly have found her in the lot, Kara has talked the guy down $5 due to the late time.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Alex asks. “We don’t have any place to put another tree.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not for us. It’s for a… friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“A friend.” Alex replies. “A friend who lends you sweatpants that are just a bit too short for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara doesn’t even deny it. “Please, Alex? She doesn’t have a Christmas tree. I can’t stop thinking that she’s spending Christmas without a tree.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she’s Jewish.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not. She celebrates Christmas just… alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not okay,” Kelly says, and Alex softens. “Let’s get some rope and tie this tree to the top of the SUV, babe.”</p><p> </p><p>Triumphantly, Kara hands over the money to the man, knowing that Alex is defeated as soon as Kelly agrees, and the trio take the tree back to their car. It ties easily onto the roof rack, and Kara stands back with her hands on her hips, looking at her latest conquest.</p><p> </p><p>“This better not interrupt our evening,” Alex says. “I haven’t had a drink in so long that my liver is almost talking to me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“It won’t. I promise.” Even though Alex has already agreed, she puts her hands together in front of herself like a prayer. The result is an eye roll from her sister and then a smile when Kelly presses lips to Alex’s cheek. “We just need to make a few more stops.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you can’t have a Christmas tree without lights and ornaments. Then you need a stocking and decorations… and gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus Christ.” Alex pinches the bridge of her nose, and Kara waits to see on what side of this her sister will land. “This woman better be worth it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara smiles and nods, then slides into the back seat and says, “If last night was any indication, she is.” She doesn’t miss Alex’s glare in the rearview mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Their vehicle is practically packed to overflowing by the time they get off the highway and follow the long winding road Kara remembers from this morning. She may not have an address, but she has a good sense of direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure this is it?” Alex asks as she hikes the trunk of the tree onto her shoulder. “This place looks huge.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s equally huge inside. I saw at least four bathrooms, just on the first floor,” Kara says, as she balances the top of the tree on her shoulder and steps toward the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn. Kara, if you hooked up with someone from the board of directors at L-Corp—”</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t they all old white men?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, true. Maybe it’s an investor.”</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation stops when Kara rings the bell, and they wait in silence. She’s just about to ring it again when the front door opens, and Lena’s curious face peers out at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara?”</p><p> </p><p>“Long time no see. Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>After opening her mouth and closing it several times without sounds, Lena finally manages, “Merry Christmas. I’m sorry, but why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I got you a tree, a real tree. I’m here to decorate.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara only thought Lena was speechless. It’s over half a minute before Lena says, “Why? Why would you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you deserve a proper Christmas. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn’t make sure that you had one?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara thinks it’s the word friend that causes Lena’s posture to soften and a small smile to paint her lips. “Kara, I don’t know what to say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you could say ‘come in’,” Alex says from behind the branches that have snuck free of their bindings and to cover her face. “Trees are surprisingly heavy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, where are my manners. Put it in the living room, I guess. Kara, you know the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure do.” </p><p> </p><p>The sisters wind through the foyer and some other room, probably with a fancy name, to the living room. Kelly and Lena can be heard to exchange faint pleasantries in the background. When they reach the living room, Kara and Alex gratefully unload the tree and lay it on the floor along the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa.” Alex turns slowly, taking in the entire room before she stops, facing Lena’s ‘tree’. “What is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s a hologram.” Kara is all too eager to stick her hand under it to temporarily block the light. “Lena made it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?” Alex points back toward the entrance to the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, she’s an engineer at your company. Pretty cool, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very cool,” Alex agrees. “Wow, maybe I choose the wrong profession. Engineering must pay pretty well.”</p><p> </p><p>“It can, depending on what you invent,” Lena says as she directs Kelly to lay bags anywhere and places the two in her hands down. When she and Alex lock gazes, the recognition is mutual. “Oh, Dr. Danvers. This is a pleasant surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dr. Luthor,” Alex replies, her eyes wide as saucers. “You uh… You and… This is your house.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what the deed says. It’s Alexandra, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>“You must go by Alex. You’re Kara’s sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I, um, excuse us.” She grabs Kara by the arm, pulling with an excessive bit of force that leaves Kara rubbing her shoulder once they’re back in the foyer. “Kara, what the hell?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I was going to ask you. That was rude and kind of painful.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s Lena Luthor, as in L-Corp, as in her name is on my paycheck, as in her name is on the building where I work and the hospital where Kelly works.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Lena <b>Luthor</b>.” Kara looks around her again. “Now the house makes so much more sense. Hey!” She yelps when Alex smacks her arms and draws her attention back.</p><p> </p><p>“For God’s sake, Kara, tell me you did not hook up with my boss’ boss’ boss. Please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alex, I could absolutely do that,” Alex’s relief is short-lived, as Kara adds, “but I don’t want to lie to you. Now let’s stop being rude and go help your great-grand boss with the decorations.” She doesn’t wait for her sister, just walks away from the muttering string of curses. Kelly and Lena are deep in conversation about some kind of VR tech, and by the look on Kelly’s face, Kara could consider this meeting a Christmas present. “Okay, ladies, let’s get working on the—” Kara’s phone rings, and she pulls it out to see Winn calling through. She pops it onto speaker. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, Merry Christmas, Kara. We have a problem.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“A problem?” Kara frowns at her sister who has finally returned from sulking. “What kind of problem?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We can’t host the party.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Something about the superintendent not wanting you here at the same time his daughter visits for Christmas.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, first of all, that wasn’t my fault. I didn’t know she was the apartment supervisor’s daughter when I hooked up with her on the roof. I didn’t know she was anyone’s daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kara, she had to be someone’s daughter.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I… Yeah, I guess. So no party?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Maybe you can host?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I guess if people bring their own chairs and maybe some folding tables. We could take turns standing on the fire escape. I just don’t have a lot of,” Kara slowly turns, her eyes widening as she looks at her surroundings, “room. Hey, Winn, I might have a solution. I’ll call you right back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Problem?” Lena asks as Kara disconnects.</p><p> </p><p>“That depends. What are you doing tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Baking,” Lena replies. “My assistant has forbidden me from working on the holiday. I’m fairly certain she’s blackmailing someone in IT because she catches me every time I try to sneak in extra work. I was going to put on some baking shows and try out a few new recipes. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel about Christmas parties?”</p><p> </p><p>That’s how Lena ends up hosting the Super Friends (They really were a super group of friends) annual Christmas shindig. When Lena calls Jess to ask for assistance in having some things delivered, it ends up with Jessica getting an invitation to join them, one she eagerly accepts. New friendships are made, and the tree, though a bit sparse on one side, looks amazing especially with the gifts everyone brought. Anyway, there’s a reason you always put the back of the tree against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s just taking her butterscotch chip, fudge brownies out of the oven when the doorbell rings again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it,” Kara calls, still singing along with the group in the living room as she answers the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Merry— Who are you?” A tall brunette with a child who looks so similar to the woman that they must be related, asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m Kara, Kara Danvers.” She steps back and makes room for them to enter. “You must be friends of Lena’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes, Lena and I went to school together, to MIT. Now that she’s living in the same city, I thought I’d try to pull her out of her shell a bit.” Sounds of laughter and singing echo through the house. “It sounds like someone beat me to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara just grins and tilts her head back the way she came. “She’s in the kitchen, baking. Come on and join the party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Party?” Sam asks. The party is still going strong with Winn playing the baby grand piano while people crowd around and sign. Kara thinks it couldn’t have been a better evening if she had planned it herself… which she kind of did. “Oh, my.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, Sam, what are you both doing here?” Lena asks as she leaves the kitchen behind to join the group.</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Lena!” Ruby launches herself into Lena’s waiting arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Not letting you spend your Christmas alone again, we thought,” Sam says, “Who are all of these people?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they’re friends of Kara’s, and Kara is my… friend. Have you met?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have,” Kara says. “We’re singing carols, but there’s tons of food, and we have sparkling cider and hot cocoa and adult beverages too. What can we get you?”</p><p> </p><p>“An adult beverage for me.” Sam unloops her scarf as she unbundles herself. “We took an Uber here, and I planned to—”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay the night,” Lena says, pointing rather directly at Sam. “It’s not up for discussion, Samantha. Everyone else is drinking and staying over. You’re practically family. You and Ruby are staying?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we, Mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like you have school in the morning,” Sam replies with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” Ruby tosses her coat on the back of the couch and races off to the buffet.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby… Sorry, I swear she wasn’t raised in a barn… for long.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Lena gathers up the child’s coat and holds out her other arm. “Go mingle. I’ll put your coats in the office with everyone else’s.”</p><p> </p><p>As Lena leaves, Kara grabs a decoration and follows along. She’s grinning in the doorway when Lena turns.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, Miss Danvers, that’s an absolutely wicked looking grin on your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because I’ve been trying to get you alone all evening.” She holds the spring of mistletoe up over her head. “Interested?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena grabs Kara by the shirt front, leaving the blonde to kick the door closed behind them as they connect. The ladies quickly pick up where they left off last night, as Kara’s flannel is unbuttoned and dropped to the floor. Kara lifts Lena, depositing her on the desk and partially on the open laptop, but she doesn’t stay there long. Kara’s hands roam briefly under Lena’s sweater before Lena pushes Kara back to land on the office chair and quickly joins the blonde. Given that there’s a houseful of guests, they really shouldn’t go any further (no matter what their libidos say), so what happens next just might be for the best.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Lena!” </em>At the call of her name, Lena stiffens and turns while still straddling Kara’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s the face of a rather austere looking woman on the laptop’s screen where a Skype call has been started. Talk about your butt dial.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What are you doing, and who are you doing it with?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um… You see, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you… for about the last ten years. Surprise?” Lena replies, but she honestly doesn’t look regretful.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your mom?” Kara waves and smiles over Lena’s shoulder. “Hi, I’m Kara. It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Luthor. Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s how Lena Luthor came out to her mother. It’s a hell of a way to meet your future mother-in-law, but that’s a different story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. When the Sun Stands Still We Must Part, but I’ll Hurry Back to You, My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This prompt is winter solstice. I hope you enjoy it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With pale skin, dark hair, and eyes the green of the deepest ocean, Winter is an enduring beauty. She is a moment frozen in time, a rare bit of serenity within the endless cycle of growth and recession, life and death. She weeds out the weak, strengthening the whole in return. Often, she is gentle, a light dusting on the ground with a breeze that makes one respect home, hearth, and togetherness. Sometimes, she is angry, and her voice howls freezing rain and snow, hail battering at the defenses of mortals and making them prove their metal. She is eternal, continual, and she is something unknown. She is often misunderstood, a mystery accepted but seldom welcomed, but she is much more than most minds can grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter hides a secret away from prying mortal eyes, from those who fear her and those who respect her, from those who have learned to live in harmony with her and those who pray she is gentle with them this year and hastens her visit. In one way, she is not so different from these mortals, from the growers and gatherers alike. You see, Winter is in love with Summer. Perhaps even more surprising, Summer loves her in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go. Not yet.” It’s a whispered plea partnered with a tensed, tan arm pulling back against a pale midsection. “I’m not ready for you to go yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve done this dance for all of time. Half the year is theirs, the times that Spring and Autumn take their turns to walk upon the Earth, but twice a year, they must part. They know this day must come. They accept it, but it does not mean they have to like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhhh,” Summer snuggles in a little tighter, the big spoon pressed against the back of her beloved. “Just five more minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter’s laugh is almost childlike, full of mirth that most would not assign her, but love can warm even the iciest exterior. “You said that five minutes ago and five minutes before that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This time I mean it.” The kisses she plants along the curve of Winter’s neck receive a quiet moan. It’s all the encouragement she needs to pull her love closer, to pepper more kisses that trail their way across that pale throat. Searching hands explore familiar hills and valleys, a landscape she has memorized over the millennia yet never tires in retracing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm. Okay, now you really have to stop.” Winter turns to face her beloved, to stare into those bright blue eyes, to run her fingers through those golden locks, to press her lips just once more against that welcoming and full mouth. It’s a final moment together to tide them over during the long months of separation… a promise of things to come upon her return. “It’s time, my love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answering pout is adorable. How one of the most primal forces in the world can resemble a petulant child is yet one more of life’s mysteries. “No, you don’t have to go yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish that was true, but darling—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The groundhog saw its shadow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Summer cracks a smile at her own antics, Winter kisses her once more. It’s long and deep, a cold breath exalted into the waiting warmth. She is light where Winter is dark. She is tan where Winter is pale. She is life where Winter is... They are opposites but alike in the thing that matters: love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summer only nods now, sliding out of their bed, the bed that will be colder for the absence of the ice queen, and dresses. Her robe is a splash of color buckled with a golden sunburst. The whites and light blues of Winter’s garb is subtle in contrast. Hand in hand, they make their way out to meet the season whose time is passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spring waits for them, her skin the rich ebony of the earth, of the trees, of growth and life anew. Her airy green dress flutters as she turns, and the crown of flowers that adorns her head shifts with her raised brows. As the lovers near, her expression is knowing and voice reproachful. “Finally, I thought I was going to have to drag you two out of bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summer has the good graces to look abashed. However, Winter wags a finger at the lively season. “Now, now, I seem to remember a time or two thousand when I was left waiting for a certain someone to drag herself away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s true, and Spring makes no attempt to deny it. “Well, since you’re here, would you open the portal? It’s been a long Fall, and my arms are so lonely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Winter just nods and raises her icy staff. Magic swirls and coalesces into a glowing oval, and before anyone can speak, a figure comes bursting through. Her clothing is a patchwork brown suit, a bit worn but functional, and her hair is the fiery red of changed leaves. She scoops up a giggling Spring and spins the other season in a circle before they settle into a loving embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have missed you every moment of every day of every week of every month until this moment when I can hold you in my arms again.” Autumn’s brown eyes twinkle as she draws her beloved in for a kiss, the first of many to come. They have some lost time to make up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm,” Spring hums into the kiss before stepping away. With a broad smile, she draws Autumn along with her. “I hope you were good to my plants. They were thriving when I saw them last.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I tucked them in for their long slumber,” Autumn replies with a wicked grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “I’m not sure I would approve of that treatment.” She walks backward, still gentling the other season along with her. “I might have to punish you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you insist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laughing of the other seasons fades out, as they wander off for their own privacy. That leaves Summer and Winter alone again, bathed in the glowing light of the portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t be gone long, my love,” Winter says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet it will feel like an eternity.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kisses Summer once more. It’s not enough. It’s never enough. “I know, but they need me.” She moves to leave, but her hand is quickly grabbed, and blue eyes plead once more when she turns back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fair. They don’t love you like I do. Tell me there is just one mortal there who loves you like I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot,” Winter admits. To be loved by Summer, by life itself, is more than she once thought she deserved, but she has learned otherwise through a million or more gentle embraces and kind words. “Not all the love that all of the mortals have for me combined can hold a candle to your commitment. You know it doesn’t matter though. They may not love me, but they need me. The Earth needs to rest, to reset, to take a moment to slumber.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t respect the Earth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some don’t. Some do. But it’s not our job to judge; we just do what we must do.” She steps away, her hands slipping from the warmth of a loving touch. One last glance is cast from the edge of the portal. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. I’ll wait,” then Winter steps through, leaving Summer alone like so many times before, “forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Solstice is the time of year that the sun stands still. Tonight, the longest night, the bonfires will be lit. Dancers will wind around the flames, calling for Winter to be kind to them and release the sun from slumber. Winter will exhale upon the world, allowing it to rest and heal so it can start anew. And somewhere, some place outside of the knowing or understanding of mortals, Summer waits for her love to return home again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sweater Weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This prompt is ugly sweater/dress up. I kind of did both.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara and Lena have the “kid talk” after just a few weeks of dating. It feels like it’s going somewhere, like that somewhere could be forever, and Kara has learned from Alex’s misstep. So she asks, asks Lena thoughts about having kids. The response is, “Hard pass.” It’s disappointing but not surprising. It’s not that Lena doesn’t like kids. She dotes on Ruby and smiles wistfully at children in the park. It’s just, for all the words one would use to describe Lena Luthor, maternal isn’t high on the list.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why, the first time Clark and Lois bring Jon to visit, and the baby spends more time being held or bounced around by Lena, Kara is at a loss. She’s already come to terms with not having kids of her own. She’s not even sure she can physically have them (though the Clark/Lois pregnancy raises questions). It’s just that her life redefines complicated, and adding a baby to it would be a challenge she isn’t sure she’s up to yet. So she’s accepted Lena’s answer, accepted that a life with Lena means not being a mom, and she’s okay with that.</p><p> </p><p>When Alex and Kelly adopt, Kara is ecstatic. Aiden is a beautiful little boy, and if anyone is more excited than she (not counting Kelly, Alex, and Eliza), it’s Lena. Much like the Jon situation, Lena takes every opportunity for childcare offered to her and looks for more chances. When baby Christine (named after Kelly’s mother) is born through IVF, Lena is first in line to hold the baby, and she makes an unconditional offer for future babysitting. It’s a real head scratcher. </p><p> </p><p>About six months later, Kelly and Alex take Lena up on that offer. They take an actual honeymoon (their first attempt having been interrupted by an alien invasion), and their plan to have Eliza babysit falls through when Eliza breaks her arm. Lena swoops in, and Kara and Lena have a week of children. Kara expects that children in large doses may prove less appealing to her new wife. Lena likes structure and order, and children are beings of chaos, but Lena proves her wrong. Oh, she keeps the children to a schedule with meals, baths, and bedtime, but there is more laughter in the house, a lot of it Lena’s, than Kara has ever heard. On the last night the children will be with them, Lena sits on the couch with three-year old Aiden in her lap and Christine asleep in her arms and reads aloud. As Aiden dozes off, Kara and Lena’s games meet, and Kara fully understands the word bliss.</p><p> </p><p>That night, with Lena curled up into her, Kara finally has to ask, “Why did you say you didn’t like children?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena stiffens and rolls over with a look of honest confusion on her face. “When did I say that?”</p><p> </p><p>“When we were dating. We talked about kids, and you said, ‘Hard pass.’ I just… Lena, I respect your choices, and I love our life just like it is, but I’ve never seen you happier than when you’re with kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I think you’ve seen me a little bit happier.” Her voice is an octave low, her smile slow and sexy as she pulls herself closer to Kara. “You could see me that happy right now if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, I’m being serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“So am I, but if you’re not interested, let’s get some sleep. Our niece and nephew are early risers.” </p><p> </p><p>She rolls over, and Kara lays in silence for several minutes, but Lena doesn’t fall asleep. Lena’s still, but breathing doesn’t slow and neither does her heartbeat. It might fool a human, but Kara can see the tension. After all this time together, she can practically hear her wife think.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kara whispers. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just want you to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s all it takes for Lena to roll back over, the cradle Kara’s face in her palm. “I am. I’m happier with you than I ever thought I could be. Our life together is perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“I agree but kids—”</p><p> </p><p>“Drop that, Kara. I’d be an awful mother, so just drop it.”</p><p> </p><p>That’s a revelation Lena has never shared before. It’s always been, ‘not for me; and ‘hard pass’, usually with a little laugh, but fear about her parenting is new. It deserves exploring.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you think that?” Kara asks. “You’re amazing with Aiden and Christine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, with loaner kids. I just need to be on my best non-Luthor behavior with them for a few days. I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“No-Luthor… what… I don’t understand what that means.”</p><p> </p><p>“It means, you had two wonderful examples of a mother, and I had Lillian Luthor.” Kara winces when Lena says her mother-in-law’s name, not so much for the woman herself (though she did send a lovely little kryptonite sculpture to the wedding) but because of how much of Lena’s identity is wrapped up in a woman who tore Lena down instead of building that child up. “The only things I know about children is what not to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but—”</p><p> </p><p>“Hard pass, Kara. Hard pass.” With a kiss to her wife’s lips, Lena rolls over, and that’s that.</p><p> </p><p>That is not that. Lena’s words ring through Kara’s head for weeks. Her wife not wanting children, Kara could deal with that. Parenting is just not for everyone. However, Kara is not one to be defeated by the likes of Lillian Luthor, and that’s what this feels like, a defeat. So she stews on it, lets it roll around her brain pan and comes up with one idea. In three weeks, when they go to Midvale for Christmas, she’ll ask for Eliza’s advice. It’s not really an answer, but it’s a plan that gives her some peace.</p><p> </p><p>Eliza listens intently while Kara speaks. There’s no judgment, no blame cast anywhere, just an arm wrapped gently around her and an assurance that communication is the key to any successful relationship. They arrive back home to find Lena on the living room floor with Alex and Kelly’s kids, all of them laughing. Eliza just nods and says, “Let me talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>That afternoon, Kelly, Kara, and Alex take the kids for a walk around the lake, and Eliza asks Lena to stay back and help her with some decorations. They’re only gone for an hour, but when they get back, there are some homemade decorations laid across the dining room table, and Lena is nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>“She needed some time to think,” Eliza says as she steps out of the kitchen with a mug of tea. “She’s on the back porch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I—” </p><p> </p><p>Eliza nods before Kara can even finish the question. “I think she’d like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara finds her in the old swing back there. It’s covered in mostly worn off stickers and has Alex and Kara’s initials burnt into the back, thanks to Kryptonian heat vision.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Lena says, her eyes watery as Kara steps into view. “I’m sorry I didn’t really want to have this conversation before. Relationships don’t work unless you communicate.”</p><p> </p><p>So Kara slides onto the swing next to her wife and waits. She waits while Lena works out the words she’s been avoiding for years.</p><p> </p><p>“Lillian really did a job on me, didn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara holds her close and drops kisses on her head. “I think you may be the one thing Lillian did right.”</p><p> </p><p>That starts the tears, so Kara holds her closer. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared,” Lena admits, as she wipes tears away with the heel of her hand. “I second guess myself a lot, and it’s always her voice in my head. Sometimes though, sometimes there are other voices now, and they’re encouraging. They’re Eliza’s gentle warmth, Kelly’s kind but strict reminders of mental well-being, or Alex’s unconventional encouragement and offer to help me hide the body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I in there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Kara.” Lena snuggles in closer, burying her face into Kara’s shirt. “Yours is the loudest voice of all. You tell me I deserve unconditional love.”</p><p> </p><p>“That Kara sounds smart. Listen to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena nods but remains quiet for some time, and Kara doesn’t push. It took them years to get here, and she’s not going anywhere. So she decides to use her patience, but she doesn’t have to use it long.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want her to win,” Lena says, echoing Kara’s thoughts from weeks ago. “If all she ever taught me was what not to do, then at least I won’t repeat her failures. Maybe I won’t be the best parent, but I’ll make my own honest mistakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara is already pulling away at the word ‘parent’, eager to look Lena in the eye and learn more.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to have children. I want to be a mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara really was okay with not having children, but at the idea of having children, she’s ecstatic. She scoops Lena up in her arms, planting kisses on her wife’s face as they spin.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Lena says through her laughter and a shower of kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, a million yesses. Let’s go get pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>As Kara marches them back into the house and upstairs, Lena needs to remind her wife, “This isn’t how it works, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s find out.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s one of those rare evenings when Kara is late for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>The next year, Lori is born. She’s a healthy seven pounds and four ounces Lena’s hair and Kara’s eyes. Her smile proves to be a dangerous combination, but that pout is all Kara’s. Lena, of course, is blamed for the eyebrow but just crops a brow in return and denies nothing. Liam is a little over a year younger. Nearly nine pounds at birth and a full inch shorter than his sister, he proves to like food (almost) as much as Kara and agrees that kale is not food. Though they talk about adopting in the future, their family seems perfect for now.</p><p> </p><p>Four years pass, and the children grow, learn, and are loved beyond words. Lori starts kindergarten though she’s already reading on a third-grade level, and her little brother isn’t far behind her. Like any siblings they fight and conspire, they have good days and bad, but when they need to feel safe, there’s no place better than the arms of one of their parents. Life is fairly idyllic. It gives Kara that itch again, that thought that if a family of four is so good then five or six would be better. It’s a subtle desire, so she keeps it to herself… for now.</p><p> </p><p>Christmas rolls around and with it the annual L-Corp charity gala. Aunt Alex and Aunt Kelly have brought their kids over for the night, and they’ll be staying over while Lena and Kara have a rare night out and then time to themselves in a hotel. Though the children originally complained about missing the party, Alex has distracted them with whispers of something that caused them all to disappear into the craft room for hours. It’s exactly the peace the ladies need to get ready for the day.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t find my cufflink. I swear, I left it on the dresser but—” X-ray vision proves it's been knocked to the ground and ended up under the dresser. “Found it.” Super strength makes recovery easy, and by the time Lena is walking out of her dressing room in a black off the shoulder dress that’s cut dangerously low, Kara is ready to go. </p><p> </p><p>“You look fantastic,” Lena says as she straightens Kara’s tie and brushes a hand down the suit’s lapel. “Blue is definitely your color.”</p><p> </p><p>“You look… wow. Do we have to go to the party? Can we skip straight to the hotel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tempting,” Lena says as she throws a seductive look over her shoulder and strolls out of the bedroom. Kara’s gaze follows for several seconds, fixed firmly on swaying hips above shapely legs, before she hurries out after her wife. “I do think we need to make an appearance though. It is my party, and I did start the charity. Plus I spent too much on this dress for it only to see the floor of a hotel room.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena just pats Kara’s cheek and continues on her way, and Kara doesn’t ask again. Luckily, Lena is better at making money than spending it, and damn is she good at making money.</p><p> </p><p>“Kids, Mom and I are heading out. Come say goodbye,” Lena calls.</p><p> </p><p>The giggling was the first sign that something is up. Alex’s apologetic smile is the second.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t want to wait until Christmas to show you,” Alex says. “I hope that’s alright.”</p><p> </p><p>The children pull wrapped bundles from behind their backs. They’re rather lumpy, wrapped in colored ribbon and covered in enough bows to obscure the pattern. It’s clear that though Aunt Alex was allowed to supervise, the headstrong Luthor-Danvers children took matters into their own hands. When Lena and Kara each open a gift, it becomes even clearer.</p><p> </p><p>They’re sweaters, one red and the other blue, made of an acrylic fiber. They were likely fairly average in their creation, but then the children got a hold of them. Through the use of glitter paint, pipe cleaners, mini-pompoms, and other crafts supplies, each piece of clothing has been individualized. One is a reindeer… probably. It’s eyes are mismatched in size, and felt tongue lolls out of its mouth. The creature’s body is nothing more than brown pipe cleaners, but the most interesting part is the small lumps of brown collected in the ground around it. </p><p> </p><p>A snowman who seems to have met an early summer is emblazoned across the blue sweater in Lena’s hands. He has two black spots for coal eyes on his face, dotted black coal bits in a smiley face across his stomach, and an orange triangle of a nose even lower. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow, did you guys make them yourself?” Kara asks, a question that’s met with proud smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Auntie Alex supervised, “Lori explains.”</p><p> </p><p>“She wouldn’t let us use the hot glue,” Liam complains. “Mama, tell her we can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liam, you’re not allowed to use the hot glue gun,” Lena replies, but her attention is more focused on the reindeer sweater. “Um, kids, what are these little brown spots, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pinecones,” Lori says. “They’re just like the ones Mom and I see when we go on walks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, just like them,” Kara agrees. “Kids, these are beautiful. Mama and I love them. Did you thank Aunt Alex?”</p><p> </p><p>“They did a lot,” Alex says. “I even got some pretty excited hugs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hurt?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>Alex waves her off. “Nah, your kids have much better control than Kara did when she first moved in. I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just very affectionate. You never appreciated my affection, Alex.” Kara drapes the sweater she’s holding on the back of the couch and grabs her and Lena’s coat. “Okay, no staying up too late, and listen to Aunt Alex. If you watch the news, you’ll see us on TV, and we’ll wave to you. Good night.”</p><p> </p><p>The ladies are halfway to the door when little feet patter after them with a call of, “Mom, Mama, wait. You forgot your sweaters.”</p><p> </p><p>The ladies look down at the handmade gifts held out by their children before their gazes meet.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you made these for tonight?” Kara asks. “That’s um… Lena?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s too kind, but we wouldn’t want to spill anything on them. I don’t think they’re machine washable. We’ll wear them Christmas morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we made them special for you to look pretty at your party,” Liam says. Then he pulls out the secret weapon, the thing that knocks Kara to her knees faster than kryptonite, and pouts.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, buddy—”</p><p> </p><p>“Kids, let’s save these for Christmas. It will make it more special.” Alex wraps an arm around each of their shoulders and leads them away from their parents. “What movie are we going to watch first tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>The crisis seems to be averted, but just as they reach the front door, Kara tenses at Lori’s whisper to her brother.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Lena asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Lori just told Aiden we don’t like them,” Kara explains. “Let me go talk to her and—” She only takes a step before Lena’s hand is wrapped around her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“Lori, Liam.” Lena walks the living room floor like a runway, thanks in part to her high heels. “Mama just realized that her dress isn’t machine washable either. Neither is Mom’s suit. I guess we’ll just have to be careful and not spill anything on those sweaters.” Then she holds out her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Their smiles are the best Christmas gift Kara could have gotten. Then a sweater hits her chest, and Lena is peeling off her coat and pulling on a sweater.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, I get the showman?” Kara looks down at him and his ill-placed carrot. “Don’t you think his carrot is a little… low?”</p><p> </p><p>“And large,” Lena says with a single raised brow. She tugs her coat on over the sweater and says, “Come on, Kara, let’s go show the press your big carrot energy.”</p><p> </p><p>As predicted, the press is gathered outside of L-Corp. When their car arrives, neither lady moves to exit the vehicle.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we really doing this?” Kara asks. “You know these outfits will make headlines.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve made them for worse reasons,” Lena says as she peels her coat off. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but… I thought flying around in a skirt would be my worst look.” She pulls her coat off, folding it on the seat next to her. “I bet we hear from your mother after this.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. I’m sure she’ll tell me this was an awful idea and a total embarrassment.” She presses a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “That’s how I know we’re doing the right thing. Come on, Kara. Be half the man your snowman is, and let’s go meet the press.”</p><p> </p><p>“The carrot jokes aren’t going to stop, are they?”</p><p> </p><p>As the door opens to her nod, Lena grins back at Kara and steps out. The press is already swarming by the time Kara steps out seconds later. It’s not quite as bad as when they announced their relationship or their engagement, but it’s close.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” one reporter says to Lena with a sly smile on her lips. “Who are you wearing?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t recognize the designers?” Lena quips back. “These and Lori and Liam Luthor-Danvers originals. They’re sure to be all the rage in Paris.” </p><p> </p><p>She flips her hair and moves on, smiling at reporters but ignoring questions.</p><p> </p><p>A reporter Kara has known for years and worked with catches Kara’s eye. “Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, your snowman is—”</p><p> </p><p>“Excited to be here?” Kara flashes her winning smile and pats the reporter on the shoulder as she strolls by. “Me too, Chip. Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>Inside isn’t much better. Their outfits cause a bit of a stir, some even wondering if there is some ugly sweater theme they missed. However, in under an hour, the story of the sweaters has been told, retold, and spread through the whole gala. People go from hushed words to asking to take pictures with the couple. Soon #christmassweatergala is trending on social media.</p><p> </p><p>At nine o’clock, Kara and Lena sneak off to a quiet room to make a bedtime call.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Good timing,” </em> Alex says when she answers. <em> “We just brushed our teeth, and Liam is questioning the need for a half-Kryptonian to even need fluoride. I love your kids, but everything is a negotiation.” </em></p><p> </p><p>“That’s Lena’s fault,” Kara says, not missing her wife’s glare. “Can you put the kids on?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sure, hold on.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s a few moments of discussion probably too quiet for Lena to make out, and then the speaker is on, revealing excited voices.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mama, Mom, we saw you on TV. You said our names.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kara chuckles. “We sure did. We’ve been saying them a lot. Everyone is asking where they can get their own sweaters.”</p><p> </p><p>“We told them they were one of a kind originals,” Lena adds. “They’re not for sale.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “How much are they offering?” </em> Lori asks, and Lena can’t help but grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Kara says. “Mama and I love these. They’re all ours. Mama and I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “We love you Mom, Mama,” </em> Lori says, and Liam echoes the sentiment. <em> “When are you coming home?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“In the morning, sweetie. We’ll be out late, but we’ll be back before lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“In time for second breakfast,” Kara adds.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Okay, you two go pick out a book each. I’ll be along in a minute.” </em> There’s some quick negotiation as they try for more awake time, but Alex holds fast, and soon, the phone is off speaker. <em> “Okay, they went upstairs. Guys, I just wanted you to know how happy the kids were when they saw you on TV. Pictures of you in those sweaters are all over social media. They're so proud. Good work, moms. A+ parenting.” </em></p><p> </p><p>As Lena’s heart beat picks up ever so slightly, Kara pulls her wife close. “Thanks, Alex, and thanks for watching them tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hey, anytime you two want to show off a look like this, I’ll babysit.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’ll have to find a way to thank you for the sweaters,” Lena says, but she’s grinning, the threat obviously empty. “Good night, Alex. Call us if there are any problems.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “There won’t be, but I will.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena and Kara last for about two more hours before sneaking off and back to their hotel. Heels and dress clothes are abandoned for soft pajamas and a plush mattress. They scroll through social media which is splattered with pics of them. Lena pulls out one of the pictures and reposts it to her private account. When she checks the one message she’s received, Kara stiffens. It’s from Lillian.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate that she messages you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Darling,” Lena presses kisses to Kara’s lips until the Kryptonian relaxes again. “It’s better than her dropping in when she wants to be toxic.”</p><p> </p><p>“True. She also can’t send you e-kryptonite. What does she want?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You and the alien looked ridiculous, but I'm sure it made the children happy.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lena glances over at Kara, but when there’s no comment, she types back. <em> “It did. They got to see us on the news wearing the sweaters they made. Their happiness will last far longer than whatever embarrassment we may have felt.” </em> Lena moves her thumb to swipe the app closed, but a message is already coming through, and her movement stills.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I suppose. Thank you for posting pictures of them on your private account. They're getting so big.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "If you turned yourself in, we could work out visits.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Over my dead body,” Kara practically hisses. “Type that. Tell her I said that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t encourage her, darling. You know she’s only too willing.”</p><p> </p><p><em> “That won't be happening,” </em> Lillian replies, and it takes Kara a moment to realize it’s in response to Lillian turning herself in, not Kara’s death. <em> “You could leave the alien, and you and the children could join me."  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Tell her now. Tell her about the my dead body thing.”</p><p> </p><p>But Lena doesn’t. She simply types back, <em> “That won't be happening.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I didn't expect so, but I had to ask. What do you want for Christmas this year?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The same thing I ask for every year. Don't kill my wife and her family."  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There's a long pause, long enough that Kara does a quick x-ray for the room just to make sure this request isn’t interrupting Lillian’s plans, but the room is secure, and soon enough Lillian types back, <em> “Couldn't you just ask for world peace? You always have to be so difficult. Fine.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Merry Christmas, Mother, and thank you for all you taught me about being a parent.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This pause is even longer, and Kara can imagine Lillian’s austere face staring at the screen. It’s a backhanded compliment, to be sure, but whether her ego refuses to accept that or there is a temporary ceasefire called for the holidays, all that comes in return is, <em> “Merry Christmas, Lena.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>That night, Kara curls up with her wife, counts her blessings, and once again appreciates the value of the lessons of what not to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ignorance is a Virus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay, this prompt is movie night/game night, and I took a lot of liberties on this one. Y'all are going to have to squint the find the prompt.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The conspiracy theories spread faster than the virus. They exist in the mundane: </span>
  <b>Vaccines are fake money-making devices.</b>
  <span> Move into the dangerous yet standard fare: </span>
  <b>Vaccines cause autism. </b>
  <span>Wander through the stupid: </span>
  <b>The needle disappeared (in relation to spring loaded needles in syringes that pull back for safety). </b>
  <span>They land in the truly bizarre: </span>
  <b>The vaccine is just an excuse to plant us with microchips so the Luthors can track us.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena and her team work seven days a week on little sleep to create and test the vaccine for fast-tracked approval by the FDA. They’re all tired and missing their family, but the stupidity that comes on social media is exhausting. That’s why, with her team sent home hours ago and the office closed up for the weekend, Lena finally leaves work to await emergency approval. It’s nearly eleven PM when Kara gets her wife’s call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I swear to God, Kara, I’m going to buy an island and just offer to move all of the anti-vaxxers and anti-maskers there. Let them work on herd immunity for smallpox, measles, polio, Covid-19 and anything else they encounter and leave the rest of us to our science.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara chuckles across the line because it’s a hollow threat… mostly hollow. Inside Lena are two wolves. One wants to save the world and the other fantasizes about strangling board members and tossing their bodies off the balcony as a warning to others. Kara’s wolves argue briefly about having Chinese food or pizza for dinner before deciding both are good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening to you too, sweetheart. Another long day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ugh, yes but I have good news.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kara perks up at that announcement and waits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve done our part and just need to wait for FDA approval.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So no work tomorrow?” It’s almost too much to hope for. For the past few months, Lena hasn’t been more than an indentation in the bed when Kara awakes in the morning… assuming she doesn’t just sleep on the couch in her office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No work tomorrow,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lena agrees, and Kara pumps a fist in their living room.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I intend to fall into a short coma, no more than a year, and wake up when everyone is inoculated.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know everyone’s not going to take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Because they’re stupid, yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena, some people—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have allergies or health conditions that mean they can’t take a vaccine. I know, Kara, I know. That’s why it’s even more important for the rest of us to take them. We need to protect the most vulnerable. Oh, hold on a minute, I’m just walking out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now, this is their regular nighttime routine. Lena stops to exchange niceties with the security guard on duty, and Kara waits. It’s brief, maybe twenty seconds, but it always brings a smile to Kara’s lips. Her wife, the world-saving genius, never forgets to say thank you, to try to be a better part of someone’s day and not a worse part. It’s a reminder of who Lena is at her core, and Kara loves her for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, all done here. Hmmm, it’s getting colder. You need to remember to wear a coat and a scarf so you don’t stand out.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll be home in about twenty minutes. Have you already eaten, or do you want me to pick something up?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or? What does or mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s chuckle across the line was a soothing balm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My mistake. I forgot to whom I’m speaking. Do you want pizza or Chinese, or am I making up words again?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do know me. Extra potstickers, please, and get bacon on my pizza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Done and done. I’ll call Luigi’s when I get to my car and get us the—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know what you’re trying to do!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A man’s voice cut across the line from somewhere on the other side of the line, somewhere near Lena.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena, what’s going on?” Kara lives in a constant level of alert, always vaguely aware of her fragile, human friends and family, but in moments like this, panic sets in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re trying to control us, to make us slaves, and I won’t let you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the hell away from me! Get off me!” Lena yelled in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s all Kara needs to whip off her glasses and blast off out the window before her uniform is even fully-formed. It takes her just a few seconds to reach Lena, passing a security who is running off to help, but when she arrives, a strange man is face-to-face, holding Lena by the coat front. She has her forearm pressed to his throat, pushing away, and her other hand is shoved in her pocket, likely grabbing mace. Her cell phone lies discarded on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re all frozen in time when Supergirl swoops in and slams the man against the building none too gently. He might back some broken bones, but it’s a kinder fate that she wants for him. Her glowing eyes express that clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Supergirl glances over her shoulder, ignoring the struggling man she’s pinned to the wall. “Did he hurt you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, fine.” Lena waves her off, grimacing at the cracked screen when she retrieves her phone. “Well, this is why I have insurance. It will actually be a nice change to put in a claim that has nothing to do with my wife. That’s how we spice up our marriage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s smile is honest, and the affection that flows from her wife is enough for Supergirl to relax and let the man slump to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Luthor-Danvers, I’m so sorry,” the guard says as he arrives on the scene. “I was watching you on surveillance to make sure you got to your car safely. I saw him jump you, but I couldn’t—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Ralph. No blood, no foul.” Lena’s nose wrinkles up as she grabs her mask from the group and shoves it in a pocket. “Have you called the police?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hit the button. Yes, ma’am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll definitely be pressing charges.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that you’re alright?” Supergirl's gaze covers the length of Lena’s body, as x-ray vision scans for any sign of injury. “You look fine, but are you sure you’re alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better than my phone.” She pats at her pocket. “Honestly, I’m uninjured. Your arrival was timely, Supergirl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just glad that I was in the neighborhood.” At the man’s groan, Supergirl frowns down at him. A quick x-ray reveals he’s in about the same shape as Lena’s phone, two cracked ribs… better than he deserves. “Do you know what he wanted?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what I could gather from his unhinged ravings, he wanted to stop me from injecting people with microchip laced vaccines.” Lena’s toes at his leg, not a kick but a none too gentle poke that only reinforces how this little encounter has ended… with him on his ass. “Why would I give out vaccines for free when people pay me for phone hardware? Idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cops arrive fairly quickly, and after brief statements from Lena and the security guard, and once a copy of the video showing the assault is handed over, they cart away Lena’s assailant. Though she argues that she needs to get her car home, Supergirl insists on (literally) picking it up later, as Lena is scooped up into a bridal carry and flown home. Though she doesn’t manage that year-long coma, she does spend much of the weekend resting, not going farther than her own couch for tea and snuggles. By Sunday evening, she’s feeling refreshed and renewed… until she gets the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara isn’t listening in. She isn’t. They’ve had the discussion about manners and privacy ad nauseum, so Kara is well-versed in focusing her hearing elsewhere during calls. However, Lena’s expression, the small frown and wrinkling of the brow while speaking to the police, is making that a difficult practice to maintain. Curiosity didn’t kill just the cat because Kara is dying to know what’s going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I understand. I’ll take the necessary precautions,” Lena says as she hangs up, and her frown deepens as she lowers herself to the couch and settles into a quiet, contemplative state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not long lived because Kara may be super in many ways but patient is not one of them. “Was the guy who attacked you part of some nutjob group? Do we need to up your security?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No. I mean, I’m sure he’s part of some Q-Anon, truthers Facebook group, but I don’t need any extra security. I just need to head into work for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara is blocking the door before Lena is even halfway there. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I mean, it’s probably nothing. I don’t know yet.” Lena exhales, heavy from some new weight that’s been dumped on her shoulders, and Kara is there in a heartbeat. Strong arms encircle her, and Lena rests her head on Kara’s shoulder and says, “There’s no reason for us to be upset until we know more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then tell me,” Kara says as she leans back but doesn’t let go. “Whatever is going on, it’s not happening to you. It’s happening to us, Lee, so tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She plays with Kara’s hair, brushing a golden curl behind her wife’s ear. “It’s not, and I’m grateful for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s covid, Kara. The man who accosted me is sick and tested positive for covid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words hit like a brick, harder than a brick, like a brick of Kryptonite. Lena’s been working with the live virus, and as much as Kara trusts the safety protocols in place, she worries. It's all been for a good cause, to create the vaccine, but that’s done now. This is supposed to be their time to rest and then, eventually, celebrate with family. Then life turns and plays a trick like this, and Kara remembers that even in their fairytale life together, there are villains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Is all she manages, just one word and a head shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I probably didn’t get it. I was close to him for less than a minute, but I’ll test just as a precaution.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lena, he was screaming in your face. He ripped your mask off.” Hands in fists, Kara’s muscles tense as she imagines what she’d like to do to that man. It’s not like the police, or anyone, can stop her. Then a hand brushes down her forearm, and soft fingers take her hand, and Kara remembers who she is, what she has in life, and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be fine. I’m just going to head down to my lab, do a quick test, and be back before you miss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so maybe you’ll miss me—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’m going with you. I meant it when I said this was happening to us. I’ll fly you there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lena acquiesces because most of the time Kara is the one who bends, but in times like this, she’s made of steel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since she has the testing and processing equipment in her lab, she runs it herself. Results are available in less than an hour. The expression on Lena’s face as she reads them makes Kara’s blood run cold. False positives are a thing, so she tests two more times. The results don’t improve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They tell friends and family but let them know that Lena has no symptoms, and they’re keeping it out of the news. If word gets out that one of the lead scientists on the vaccine project has contracted covid, no matter the truth behind how it happened, that could endanger the vaccine approval and release. Public trust in vaccines is already shaky with the massive amount of disinformation going around. So Lena works from home. She does her con calls, sends out emails, works out of her home lab, and everything is fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kara tells herself everything is fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four days later, Lena takes a nap in the afternoon. She’s been working, long hours that have taken it out of her, and that weekend of rest doesn’t make up for months of lack of sleep. It’s odd, almost unheard of, and then she does it again the next day. She rubs the back of her neck, pressing a kiss onto Kara’s cheek as she curls up on the couch and falls asleep at noon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kara tells herself everything is fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena gets headaches, so it isn’t out of the ordinary when she pops a few Advil and downs a bottle of water. Kara gently rubs her shoulders, tries to release some of the tension that’s built practically since birth. When Lena pats her wife’s hand, she has a con call in five minutes, Kara steps away but not before kissing Lena’s temple. Is she warm, perhaps a little flushed? The con call goes off without a hitch, and Lena’s smile is stunning when she hangs up the call. Today, at least one thing goes well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Kara tells herself everything is fine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a dry cough that wakes her shortly after three in the morning. Lena pushes herself upright, handing rubbing at her throat when her breath catches. She keeps water on the side table to ease her dry throat if an urgent bathroom need should happen to wake up before her alarm. Half the glass is downed before the light goes on, before her wife stares, heavy with emotion, and brushes stray hairs from her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a little frog in my throat. I’m fine. Go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena lays back down, but Kara does not. Her hearing is far superior to that of a human, and the sound of cracking bronchi paired with a slight gurgle sends her to the other room, her phone in her hand as she waits for the call to be picked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara, is everything okay? It’s… Jesus it’s three in the morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex, I’m not sure what to do. Lena’s sick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is all Alex says, but it’s filled with a weighty knowledge that even the Girl of Steel can barely stand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Tell me what her symptoms are.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex’s clinical attitude is grounding. The conversation gives Kara something to do, something besides fight with the worrying ache that’s been tying her stomach in knots for a week. She focuses on what she knows because as Lena often says, ‘Knowledge is the greatest superpower.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Call her doctor and have Luthor Memorial Hospital get a room ready for her in the covid wing.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… no. I don’t want her to go to a hospital. I can take care of her here at home. Just tell me what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara, she needs medical care, probably oxygen. Don’t worry, the doctors are great there. She’ll have topnotch medical care. Just call them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Kara does. She wakes Lena’s doctor from a dead sleep, but he doesn’t complain. He listens to the symptoms and agrees with Alex’s assessment. By the time Kara is standing over her slumbering wife, listening to the painful crackle and occasional cough that still sneaks out, the hospital is on standby. She wakes Lena, refusing to accept no on this. Their vows were a mixture of Earth and Kryptonian traditions, and they swore to stay together till death do they part, and Kara’s not ready to part. And as they stand in their private elevator, Lena bundled up and leaning against the wall for stability, the lies she’s been telling herself for a week fall away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara knows everything is not fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go in with me,” Lena says as they reach the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's ridiculous. I can’t get sick. I’m invulnerable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, and what will you say when they want a sample of your saliva, or ever worse blood, to test you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll just… I can… I mean—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kara, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. Let the doctors take care of me. You protect yourself.” Kara’s hand is still pressed to the fading warmth of the kiss on her cheek, as medical staff greets Lena at the door with a wheelchair. They disappear inside, but all Kara can feel is ungrateful. When did invulnerability become a disadvantage?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The news doesn’t leak for three days, but it gets out. Three days is actually more than any of them expected, and Facetiming Kara, all Lena says is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m just glad we got FDA approval first. That’s the important part.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kara disagrees, disagrees about what’s the most important thing right now, but she says nothing. The vaccine release stalling over this would have been disastrous. It’s impossible to say how many lives will be saved because it’s out, but Kara doesn’t care. There’s only one life that concerns her right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex says I can use one of the hazmat suits they still have at the DEO. There are only three left, the rest have been handed out to hospitals, but she says that if I promise not to break it, I can use it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kara—”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, I want to visit you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s looking a little bit better today. The flush of the fever is gone, her cheeks no longer the scarlet of her favorite lipstick. Kara knows it’s thanks to the cocktail of medicine she’s on, a mixture that’s partially experimental but that Lena’s doctor agreed to use before the thumb screws were tightened too much. Alex’s nodding agreement in the therapy made Kara feel better, but they’re not out of the woods yet. They’re dealing with a pathogen that is sweeping the globe and mutating regularly. Even for all the study that’s been put into it, they have more questions than answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I understand, and I’d love to see you, but the last thing we need is the paparazzi snapping pictures of you walking in here. The headlines will have me dead or you infected, maybe both, and my stocks will crash.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything isn’t about making money, you know. We don’t need the money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But other people do. I don’t care about the board, but people have invested part of their retirement funds into my stock, and I have thousands of employees to consider.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kara, you and I have chosen lives built on service and sacrifice. We both walked into this with our eyes wide open. It’s part of the package.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though Kara knows, though Kara nods, she says, “I hate it. I just want to hold your hand. I just want you to wake up next to me again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m getting better.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I want to </span>
  <b>know</b>
  <span>.” She’s always been tactile, inspiring Lena to be fed with the touch of which the young CEO was starved. Though it’s only been a few days, it gnaws at them both. “I miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I miss you, love. Isn’t it movie night though? Won’t Kelly and your sister be missing you? You better run along if you want to get any pizza.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few more affections are exchanged, but eventually, Kara does hang up. Her screen background is a picture of them together, smiling up with the green grass of Ireland behind them on their honeymoon. It seems like only yesterday and also a thousand years ago that they said, ‘I do.’ Is a two year anniversary too early to renew your vows? Kara thinks not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She also thinks that no matter what Lena says, she’s spent too much time away from her wife. So with a tablet in hand, she finds herself in the hospital an hour later, striding down the halls until she finds a very startled nurse typing away at a makeshift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hi, I’m looking for Lena Luthor’s room… or curtained off area or whatever. You guys sure are packed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be here,” the nurse replies, though his voice betrays his uncertainty even before he asks, “can you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Supergirl shrugs and tries to project confidence. “I know you have rules, but that’s to protect humans. I can’t catch this. So, can you show me where Lena is, or should I just…” She points to both of her eyes and then all around. X-ray vision comes in handy though she’d prefer not to peek in on anyone in a stage of undress… unless it’s her wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… Oh, what the hell.” He types, pulling up something on his system. “It’s not like I can stop you. I have better things to do than argue with a superhero. She’s in room eighty-three. It used to be a supply area, but it’s been repurposed. It has walls and everything, better than lots of folks get.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Down the hallway and make a left. You’ll see printed out cardstock sheets by the doors of the makeshift hospital rooms. You can’t miss it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s an odd mix of excitement and apprehension at getting to see one’s wife again but it’s mainly excitement. Outside of Lena’s room, Supergirl pulls at her cape and straightens her belt before knocking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on in,” is the immediate response from a voice she hasn’t heard in person in weeks. “It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lena’s glasses are parched on her nose, all attention to some contract as furious scribbles blot out unacceptable bits. It’s adorable. It’s familiar. It’s Lena, and Kara’s last bits of apprehension melt away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahem.” Lena does an actual double take at seeing the costumed hero there, but Kara just cracks a smile and says, “Tsk, tsk. Away from me for a week and you’re back in the closet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Lena says in harsh but hushed tones. “We talked about this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We did?” Supergirl pulls the door closed behind her and looks around for a non-existent chair. It’s not like Lena was expecting visitors. “You must be hallucinating, Miss Luthor. I think you spoke to your wife earlier and asked her to stay away… which she did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rule breaker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bender.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not arguing semantics with you. I’ve missed you too much.” Lena slides to the side of her mattress patting the space next to her that Supergirl is all too eager to fill. “Did any photographers see you show up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I landed on the roof. Anyway, no one cares about superheroes right now. I’m about as relevant as Tiger King at this stage of the pandemic.” She pulls Lena into a hug, holding her wife close, ignoring the smells and sounds of the hospital all around to focus on the rightness of this moment. “Rao, how I missed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too. I don’t think I realized how much until I saw you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Lena admits, “but aren’t you missing movie night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, technology has made huge advances since you’ve been sequestered away. There’s this thing called Netflix, and you can watch a movie with other people and chat with them at the same time.” As she talks, ignoring Lena’s eye roll at the poor attempt at humor, Kara clicks on the link she created and joins ‘Dansen’, Kelly and Alex who are already logged into their account with the movie ready to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, what wonders of the world I’ll see when I’m released.” Lena’s sarcasm is noted. “You know I’m getting better don’t you? I’ll be fine. I am fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not.” It’s the first time Supergirl has said these words out loud. “I lost my whole world when Krypton was destroyed. Then one day, I found it again. I found you. I’m not ready to lose my world again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no more arguing, just cuddles and movies until Lena falls asleep wrapped in the protective arm of the woman she loves. And Kara holds her world in her arms, knowing they can face down this virus, they can face down anything, so long as they do it together. El Mayarah. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Twas the Night Before Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This prompt was Santa/Toys. I hope you all enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twas the night before Christmas, and Kara is out doing some last minute shopping with her little mouse who most definitely is stirring.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom! Mom! Look, they have cookies shaped like snowmen. Can we get them?” </p><p> </p><p>“Can we?” Kara’s smile is more of a grimace as she rubs the back of her neck. Children need rules and order, a thing that Lena has made clear since Lori was a concept and not an actualized person. But Kara has never been good at saying no to food or her three-year-old daughter. The assortment of toys and snacks in her cart make that clear. Still, a line does need to be drawn somewhere. “Sweetie, don’t you think we have enough sweets? If Mama was here—” Then Lori breaks out the pout and looks up with anime eyes, and Kara is done. Cookies are in the cart, and Kara has one reason to be bad that Lena is out of town…. just the one.</p><p> </p><p>To be fair, Lena has spent more time at home since she and Kara started to date and even more time since Lori came into the picture. Late nights at the office are the exception and not the rule, and on the weekend,  email can only be checked three times a day: first thing in the morning, right after lunch, and after Lori is tucked in for the evening. However sometimes, work just happens, and Lena will get stuck late or called in on an odd time. Sometimes, she even has to travel. Kara just wishes it wasn’t on Christmas Eve.</p><p> </p><p>Lori’s gasp has Kara scanning the store for danger before she can realize it’s followed by a little squee of joy. With one hand pointing down the aisle, Lori has zeroed in on another shopper. He’s a heavyset, older man in black pants with red suspenders over his white shirt. He’s crouched slightly, looking at something on a lower shelf and face about three quarters away from them. When he stands and turns, Kara instantly understands her daughter's reaction. Between the  bushy white beard, rosy cheeks, and friendly smile, he looks like—</p><p> </p><p>“Santa! Mom, look, it’s Santa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, wow. It sure does look like him.” Kara takes her daughter’s pointing hand and gently tugs her daughter away. “He’s probably in the middle of some important Christmas shopping. Let’s not interrupt—</p><p> </p><p>“Santa, it’s me, Lori Luthor-Danvers. Hey, Santa!”</p><p> </p><p>Even as Kara grimaces, the man’s smile grows, and he waves back. </p><p> </p><p>“Mom, can we talk to him? Pleeeeeease?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara is hesitant. It’s not that she dislikes talking to strangers; after all, everyone is a stranger until you make a friend, but she expects the man gets a lot of this, especially this time of the year. As much as she enjoys interacting with the public as Supergirl, being just plain old Kara Danvers is an oasis in the desert of attention. Even after marrying a world saving billionaire, her life with Lena and their daughter offers her more privacy than if her secret came out.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, I don’t think that…” </p><p> </p><p>But the man gives her a little nod, that ‘I know what’s going on, and it’s fine’ gesture that Supergirl has given to many a parent over the years, so they approach.</p><p> </p><p>“Santa, this is my Mom. We’re shopping,” Lori proudly announces as the man crouches down to her.</p><p> </p><p>He really is a wonderful Santa. All he needs is the red coat and hat, and he’s ready for the part. “Well, well, well, hello little Miss Luthor-Danvers. Fancy seeing you here.” Lori preens under the attention as the man’s gaze flicks to Kara. “Have you been a good girl this year?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have! Mom, tell him. Tell him, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, all right already. Santa, I’m sure you have her on the good list, but she definitely deserves it. She’s very kind, and she’s working very hard in school. She’s also an excellent listener… except for the occasional emotional blackmail. She definitely deserves to be on the good list.”</p><p> </p><p>As Lori hugs her leg, the man nods and furrows his brow with all the wisdom of the mythical old elf himself. “Yes, yes, that’s all good then. Lori, I know I got your letter, and I’m sure you’ll be pleased with what such a good little girl as yourself is getting for Christmas, but is there anything you left off the list?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara tries not to let the air hiss through her teeth as she grimaces. Lori’s shopping is long done and gift wrapped, and stores close in an hour. There’s no way she can fill any last minute requests. Plus, Lori could ask for a pony, and as much as Kara is pro-all animals, this is the kind of thing she needs to discuss with her wife. She’s trying to find a way to communicate that when Lori chimes in with what she wants.</p><p> </p><p>“I want my Mama home for Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, that’s much worse than a puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, sweetie, I don’t think Santa can make that happen. You know that Mama has to work. Plus he can’t exactly put her in his sled.”</p><p> </p><p>“She won’t fly coach, huh?” The man stands a looses a hardy chuckle, one hand on his big belly, and he winks down at Lori. “And what do you want for Christmas, young lady?”</p><p> </p><p>It takes Kara a moment to realize he’s speaking to her. “Oh, um, nah, I’m good. I’ve got everything in the world I could possibly want right here.” She wraps an arm around Lori’s shoulder for a sideways hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure, Kara? You have been an especially good girl this year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do try but…” Lori is tugging at his hand and looking up with those eyes… those adorable eyes… again. “Well, okay. I could really go for a dozen doughnuts.”</p><p> </p><p>“And a puppy,” Lori adds. “My Mom really wants a puppy.” She’s not wrong.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make sure I update my list,” he says. “It was a pleasure meeting you both this evening. Lorelai, you listen to your moms. They’re good people.” With a wave, eagerly returned by Lori, he’s on his way.</p><p> </p><p>“That was pretty neat, wasn’t it, sweetie? You got to meet Santa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, and Mama is coming home, and you’re going to get a puppy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now hold on. That wasn’t what Santa said. He said… Wait, how did he know my name? How did he know your full name?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s Santa, duh!”</p><p> </p><p>Being relatively famous, even in your secret identity, sure can get strange.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning comes much too early, and Kara is glad she’s invulnerable when Lori bounds into the room, jumps on the bed, bounces on Kara, and exclaims, “It’s Christmas. Santa was here! Get up! Get up!” Did she really ever have that much energy? Debatable.</p><p> </p><p>After taking care of morning bathroom needs, Kara lets herself get tugged downstairs. Apparently, she forgot to turn off the tree last night, because it’s sparkling in the corner. Lori only has eyes for the piles of presents, and she dives in, looking for some with her name on it. Kara feels like her smile must be ear to ear, but it quickly fades when she hears a noise from the kitchen. Even if Alex and Kelly came over early, the guards at the gate would have called up to the house. They have an intruder.</p><p> </p><p>Kara whips off her glasses and steps into the doorway, prepared to scare some hapless thief into giving up a life of crime. In the kitchen, putting out plates and drinking glasses is no criminal. It’s her wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara is three steps into the kitchen when a footie pajama covered blur bursts past her and yells, “Mama!” Lori is immediately scooped up into Lena’s waiting arms, and Kara is all too eager to join in the hug.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not a complaint, but why are you home?” Kara asks, still holding her wife close.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t expect to be. We were sitting at the negotiation table when the CEO’s assistant came in to announce that the police had arrested the other President of the company who had underbid us. Apparently, he’d been selling used parts as new, and a sale was traced to a plane crash. Suddenly, all the leverage they had over us was gone. The contract was signed within thirty minutes, and my plane was in the air within an hour. It was a Christmas miracle.”</p><p> </p><p>“It sure was. That’s awful about that guy and the plane crash, but I’m happy that you’re home.”</p><p> </p><p>“So am I.” Lena pulls her daughter close once more. “I was in a bit of a rush to get here, but I picked up something for you, Kara, on my way home.” She pats a Dunkin Donuts box. “This is what was open in the airport, but I figured I can’t go wrong with you and doughnuts.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know me so well.” She slips open the box, not wasting any time to dig in. “Mmmm, crullers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie, do you maybe want to change first, or are those your new holiday pjs?”</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks down at the supersuit that appeared as she pulled off her glasses and has the good graces to blush. “Sorry,” she says and places her glasses back on her face with a flick of the wrist to reabsorb the suit. “I thought you were a burglar.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s just insulting. My security is much too good for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why I needed to suit up. I figured it was a supervillain house thief. Those are the worst kind, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re silly Mom,” Lori says, and then she’s yelling, “I’ll get it," and rushing to the house phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’m really glad you made it home, and I’m not the only one. She really missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you both horribly,” Lena agrees. “I did everything but sign away my company to get back here to you too. I would have flown coach if that’s what it took.”</p><p> </p><p>“Horrors.” They both laugh at Kara’s mock surprise, and soon the patter of little feet announce Lori’s return. “Who was on the phone, sweetie? Was it Aunt Alex? Is she on her way over?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was Ralph,” Lori explains, naming the guard currently manning the gate of their estate. “There’s a delivery for you, Mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“For me?”  Kara looks expectantly at Lena who merely shakes her head. “Well, I guess we’ll find out soon enough. I hear a vehicle outside.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s not a truck, though. It’s a red van, one of those courier vehicles that delivers packages on short notice. It seems they also deliver on Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?” The delivery driver asks as he approaches with a clipboard in hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Kara Luthor Danvers. You have a box for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“A delivery, yes, ma’am. Please sign here and initial here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara does, her curiosity piqued by the last minute arrival. She’s made arrangements to exchange gifts with friends and family, but Lena is the only one she can think of who could pull off a Christmas Day delivery. Then the driver opens the back of the van and fiddles with something inside. Moments later, a streak of white leaps out the back and makes a beeline for a shocked Kara.</p><p> </p><p>He’s a young dog, maybe an older puppy, and he wags his tail so hard as he jumps up at Kara that it’s a wonder he doesn’t knock himself over. Kara crouches, and immediately, her face is covered in dog kisses. It’s a little slice of heaven.</p><p> </p><p>“This can't be right. Are you sure?” Kara asks the driver who approaches with a boxy of doggie supplies. She and Lena have discussed a dog, and they said they’d wait until Lori is a little older. Part of her feels like this isn’t right, but Kara is already half in love with this little man.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, m’am,” the driver responds, handing the box over. “He’s all yours. Good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Kara looks down at the box of assorted goods in her hands, digging through, but there’s no card. “Hey, wait a minute. Who is he from?”</p><p> </p><p>The driver shrugs and climbs back into his vehicle. “It didn’t say. Merry Christmas.” Then he’s gone, and Kara is left with a dog who stares up at her with such love that she refuses to believe this isn’t right.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do it,” Kara announces as she enters the house.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds unlikely.” Lena pushes herself to her feet and away from the pile of presents Lori was stacking for her. “What didn’t you—” It’s obvious when Lena sees the dog.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you do this?” Kara asks, her voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>“Puppy!” Lori shows no reservations at welcoming the new dog into their home, and the dog hurries to her, again slightly slowed by the wagging that moves its whole back end.</p><p> </p><p>“Kara.” Lena’s frown is heavy as she stares down at the bundle of fur on which her daughter is lavishing affection.</p><p> </p><p>“Lena, I swear, I didn’t do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well who did?”</p><p> </p><p>The shrug doesn’t seem to satisfy her wife. “I don’t know. There was no card. The delivery driver didn’t know. The dog is just… It’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m calling your sister. If she had anything to do with this—”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll hold her while you yell.” Kara snatches up the phone and offers it to Lena. “She’ll deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>But Alex claims innocence, and with Kelly to corroborate the story, they need to move on to the next suspect. Quickly, Eliza, James, Nia, and Brainy are all cleared of any wrongdoing. Kara even calls Miss Grant who is offended to think that she would send a gift and not put her name on it. Ruby and Alex are also a dead end. They go through a brief stage of Lena wondering out loud if it’s an evil dog sent by her family (Lori covers the pup’s ears at this suggestion) but have to admit that this mystery might take some extra sleuthing to solve.</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, with gifts open and Lena mindlessly stroking the dog who has curled up half on the couch and half on her lap (she is warming up to a pet much faster than Kara expected), Lena is the first one to admit that maybe having a dog won’t be so bad.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, he is pretty cute, and he’s already potty trained. Plus, you always say pets are good for children.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do say that, don’t I,” Kara says, “So, we’re keeping him?”</p><p> </p><p>“This face?” Lena gently strokes along the top of his head. “I guess I could get used to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yesssss. We just need to come up with a name for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“His tag says Krypto.” Lena twists his collar, revealing a little shield shaped tag. On one side the name Krypto is neatly engraved. On the flip side is the House of El symbol.</p><p> </p><p>“Krypto, huh? Okay, I can get used to that. I’d still like to find out where he came from, so we can thank whoever sent him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be silly, Mom," Lori says, "I wanted Mama to come home, and you wanted doughnuts and a dog. We’ve been good girls this year. He came from Santa, duh!”</p><p> </p><p>The smile on Kara’s lips fades, as she leans close to her wife and asks, “Lena, is Santa real?”</p><p> </p><p>“Darling.” Lena presses a kiss to her wife’s cheek. “I married an alien superhero. I wouldn’t count anything out. Merry Christmas, darling.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Whole World in Her Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This prompt was gifts. I hope you enjoy this take on it. Again, I'm writing and posting in one day, so I apologize for mistakes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christmas is a magical time of year for children. Young Lena Luthor is no exception. She’d lost everything and was thrown into the foster system, though the lady in charge promised Lena was young and pretty enough to be adopted quickly. Less than a month later, that proved to be true.</p><p> </p><p>Her new family is different, more serious than her mom, and they live in a castle. Her brother laughs at that but doesn’t disagree. He teaches her a wonderful game called chess the day they meet, and when she beats him, he doesn’t seem upset. He’s curious, as if she’s a puzzle he needs to solve, and she’s happy to let him if it means they get to spend time together. </p><p> </p><p>That first Christmas morning, she’s overwhelmed by the pile of gifts all meant for her, but Lex is patient and allows her to go on about each one in turn before it’s his turn to open something. It takes hours before they’re done, and Lena is on the emotional equivalent of a sugar high when it’s done.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s everything.” Lillian is already loading her boxes of jewelry and books into her arms, pausing to flick her gaze at an expectant Lionel before she sighs and puts the homemade ziti necklace that she received on top of the pile, as she says, “Lex, Lena, gather up your gifts and put them all away. There’s a place for everything and everything in its place. Lex, give your sister a hand with some of the larger gifts and make sure you thank your father again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Daddy.” Lena hurls herself into her father’s arms and is swallowed up in the hug. It’s safe and warm, something she had wondered if she’d ever feel again after her mom died, but that all changed the day Lionel showed up. Though a stranger, he seems to understand her in a way that no one else does, well, almost no one else.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ace, one more gift for you under the tree.” Lex extracts himself from under the tree with a box in hand. It’s perhaps nine inches tall and a little less wide. He shakes it slowly, a grin forming on his freckled face. “It’s fairly heavy, and there’s something liquid inside.”</p><p> </p><p>“For me?” Lena asks, carefully taking the box her brother plants into her hands. It is heavy, and her arms lower slightly under the burden, but she pulls it close to her torso where it’s quite manageable. Today has already been so much, so many more things than she ever thought she’d have. It’s a lovely promise what she’s sure will be an amazing life with her new family.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t just look at the bow, Lena,” Lillian says dryly after a few seconds of the child’s unhidden glee, “open it up. Some of us have other things to do today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lillian.”</p><p> </p><p>Lena pays no attention to her father’s voice, reproachful in a way that he often speaks when talking to her mother. She nods and places the package on the couch, ripping into it like a lion would a downed gazelle. The paper doesn’t survive long. Underneath is a white box made of thin cardboard. It’s quickly opened, and the tissue paper that’s within is tossed into the air with a flourish. Lena’s smile grows at the contents.</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks ago, she and Lex had explored a snow globe shop while in Germany. It was the most magical place she’d seen, the contents even grander than her new home’s. They left empty-handed that day with Lena looking back wistfully. She hadn’t expected to purchase anything, window shopping was a staple in her life with her mom, but it didn’t stop the yearning.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s beautiful.” Lena lifts the globe out reverently. Inside is a snow-covered castle with a dragon encircling it. In front, bravely facing the dragon, is a female warrior. Her sword is raised in challenge and her shield, with it’s golden crest, held in front for protection against her foe. “Lex, this is the one we saw in the shop, the one I wanted. How did Santa know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lillian,” Lionel again warns.</p><p> </p><p>“Santa uses complex algorithms to know what kids want,” Lex explains.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it? Can I learn it? Can you teach it to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could,” he says, and there’s a twinkle in his eye as he grin returns, “but maybe you should learn programming and work it out for yourself.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’ll do then, I’ll become a computer… um…”</p><p> </p><p>“Engineer,” Lex supplies.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, a computer engineer and I’ll figure it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were going to be a doctor,” Lillian says.</p><p> </p><p>“I can be both. Daddy, can you take a picture of me with my snow globe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Why don’t you pose by the tree.”</p><p> </p><p>“Closer?” she asks as he lines up the shot. “I want to make sure people can see the snow globe.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever my princess wants.”</p><p> </p><p>That was how Lena’s first Christmas with the Luthors went. There are many to follow, some better than others, and when Lionel passes away, things shift. Mother grows colder and Lex more distant. He’s demanding when he is around. One thing stays the same; every year, Lena gets a new snow globe.</p><p> </p><p>She buys themselves for herself as she grows. Some are fancy creations like the first one while others are trinkets for tourists. Her collection garners enough attention from friends (more like acquaintances) over the years that a snow globe becomes a common gift for her. She doesn’t complain as her collection grows.</p><p> </p><p>The first time Lena notices something seems off is thirteen years after she had received her first snow globe. She’s home from college for Christmas holidays, though she wonders why she bothers. It doesn’t feel like home any more. It hasn’t for years.</p><p> </p><p>She pulls out the album from that first Christmas, from back when they took pictures that weren’t for publication in some periodical, and flips through the pages. They all looked so happy back then, and it feels like a million years ago. Her reminiscing stops when she reaches the picture of her in front of the tree holding that globe.</p><p> </p><p>She lifts up the clear film and pulls the picture from underneath, taking it upstairs. The snow globe sits on a shelf in her room, one of many but in a position of honor. Lena holds up the picture, and one thing is clear to her, this isn’t the snow globe she received as a child. In the original one, the warrior’s weapon is high and their right foot forward. In this one, the weapon is dropped down to the side, and the left foot is forward. It’s similar. The dragon and the castle look correct, and the figure seems to be made by the same person, but this it’s like it’s part of a set, each one with a slight change on the stride of the warrior. Knowing someone did this and tried to hide it from her makes Lena’s blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you break my snow globe?” Lena practically kicks Lex’s door open, more of a quick turn of a knob and a forceful push, and wastes no time in getting to the heart of the matter.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you in my room?” Lex barely lifts his gaze, only glancing at her before returning to whatever he’s creating on his computer.</p><p> </p><p>“Answer my question. Did you break my snow globe?”</p><p> </p><p>“One of your stupid snow globes broke?” He shrugs. “Probably a maid. I’ll fire her if you want, just get out of my room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lex, this is serious. This is the special one, the first one I got.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know anything about it!” His temper is like this lately, shifting from the reasonable brother she knows to undisguised rage. It forces her to step back as he hurls his chair backward, and it crashes into the wall. “I didn’t touch your things, and I haven’t been in your room! Now, get the fuck out!” He slams the door in her face, and she can hear the lock being engaged before he begins to mutter incoherently to himself. It’s troubling.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do to him this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Nothing,” Lena replies to her mother’s question. For such a tall woman, she’s eerily quiet until she wants to make herself known. “I was just asking him… Mother, did you break my snow globe?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure? It was the—”</p><p> </p><p>“Talk to the cleaning staff. I certainly have no interest in going to your room when you’re not here,” walking away, Lillian adds, “or when you are.” It’s a hurtful reminder of her mother’s disdain for her that Lena didn’t need.</p><p> </p><p>None of the staff has any knowledge of the snow globe having been changed out, and Lena believes them. She’s the one Luthor who treats them with the respect that they deserve, who knows their birthdays and the names and birthdays of their children and grandchildren. She’s the one they respect and doesn’t fear. That leaves her with a mystery.</p><p> </p><p>When Lena heads back to college, she takes the snow globe with her. The plan is simple. She’ll do some research on the piece and see if she can find others in the set. The manufacturer has closed production, but with some hard work and dropping of the Luthor name, she eventually finds the grandson of the man who made it. She sends him a snapshot of the globe in question, and he sends her the entire list of globes his grandfather and then his father made over the years. Only a few have names that look like they could be a sister to her original globe, so armed with the list, she eventually hunts down everyone who owned one. </p><p> </p><p>Most are still in the hands of their original owners, and they’re more than happy to exchange pictures of their piece, but none have the same warrior within. A few have gone off to auction, and once again, the Luthor name opens doors. However, nothing comes of it. After months of arduous work, she ends up sending a new picture of her snow globe to the auction houses asking them to keep an eye out for a similar piece.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when she sees it, thinks she sees it, needs to pull out the prior picture to make sure. She puts one picture up on each computer monitor, and it’s hard to say because the angle is different, but it almost looks like—</p><p> </p><p>Lena is at the snow globe in a heartbeat. She lines it up trying to make sure she gets the angle exactly the same when she takes the picture. She loads the new picture onto the screen and compares it with the one she took just a few months ago. It’s different. She swears it’s different.</p><p> </p><p>She uses a program to measure it, to gauge each piece in the smallest detail, and one foot is bent slightly and the warrior’s cape is slightly shifted… or maybe it’s just the angle of the picture. Knowing the answer to every question is accurately obtained data, she builds a box which holds the snow globe in place and has a spot for her camera. Her construction has a light course inside, so shadows won’t befoul the experiment. Every day she takes a picture of the snow globe and uploads them. She stays in school over the summer to continue her experiment and because she has no reason to go home. She skips Christmas at the mansion, and no one seems to notice.</p><p> </p><p>When Lena has a year’s worth of data, she picks twelve photos to compare, each approximately a month apart. She measures and calculates each one to the smallest degree her program can manage, and the result is clear. Slowly, so slowly that you could video it for a day and watch the film sped up and not notice, the warrior is moving.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” She peers at the tiny figure who has been with her most of her life, to whom she’s shared hopes, dreams, and fears. “Can you hear me?” Of course, it doesn’t respond. It must be some sort of animatron, something tiny, maybe that’s meant to move faster but is broken. Science can answer that too.</p><p> </p><p>She does an x-ray and uses a machine that calculates a substance by passing light through it and measuring the result of the light on the other side. The fluid within seems simple enough, a mixture of a light oil, water, antifreeze, glycerin, and glycol. It’s standard fare for a globe of that era. She tries magnetic resonance imaging and uses an ultra sounds machine. Her results all come back the same. Though most of the globe is mundane, the figure inside doesn’t react like any substance recorded on this planet.</p><p> </p><p>Years pass, and Lena never lets the snow globe out of her sight for long. It’s silly, of course. There’s a scientific explanation, there always is, but that doesn’t mean she knows what it is. Still, she finds the warrior in the snow globe is better company than most living people. It listens without question to all of her theories, the perfect sounding board and the perfect companion.</p><p> </p><p>The snow globe accompanies her on trips where she spends more than an overnight. When she works out of the garage with Jack, it sits on her workspace. When Lex goes mad and she wears a wire to catch his admission of guilt on tape, the warrior is the one to whom she admits her disappointment and loss as she downs more than her fair share of whisky that night. When she’s named CEO of Luthor Corp after Lex’s arrest, the snow globe with its faithful warrior sits on a corner of her desk, the only constant companion she has ever had.</p><p> </p><p>She moves the headquarters of her father’s company to National City on the west coast. A fresh start, a do over away from the death and destruction Lex has caused, is exactly what both she and the company need. It’s working too. It’s a slow pace, but stocks are rising and public opinion is turning in her favor. Of course, there are a few who disagree with any who have the Luthor name, but that’s always been the way. Her father often said, “Greatness is always met with dispute, Princess. Never compromise your greatness to pacify your lessers.” Lionel was egotistical and a bit of an ass, Lena has since realized, but he had made some good points. You just have to dig them out of his bluster.</p><p> </p><p>“These product enhancements are going to seal the deal. No one can touch our processor speed. Paired with our software, every commercial airline will be fighting among themselves to be first in line to buy. I’m sure the military will be back trying to woo me again. They don’t seem to want to take no for an answer.”</p><p> </p><p>The statue on the corner of her desk at the soon to be renamed L-Corp building says nothing, of course, but that doesn’t stop Lena from carrying on a conversation. The staff thinks she’s just talking to herself, and she supposes she is, but with the little warrior there, it feels different. With her genius, no one questions her method, and she enjoys the quiet company.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see what they said about me?” She absentmindedly holds up the latest issue of Catco Magazine. It has her picture on the front, an out of focus snow globe nearby where she perches on her desk. There’s a small blurb on the front that reads, ‘The Princess of Technology takes on the big boys across the globe and beats them at their own game.’ The name has caught on which is not surprising. When Cat Grant leads, others follow. “Apparently, I’m the Ginger Rogers of high-tech. I do everything the men do, but I do it in high heels while dancing backward.” Her mind goes to her father. He’d be proud of her, she knows he would. She wishes she could say the same thing about Lex. Her ‘betrayal’ severed the thin thread that had been binding them together, but when your brother murders hundreds of people, what’s really worn thin is his sanity.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get up here?”</p><p> </p><p>Lena’s pulled from her reverie by her assistant’s voice from outside her office. It’s enough to pull Lena to her feet with worry, intent on seeing what made the ever professional young woman raise her voice. Lena only gets a few steps from her desk before her door is slammed open and her question answered. Three armed men enter the room, and they’re not her security. In the back of her mind, she knows there was no gunshot, and that gives her a small piece of comfort for Jessica’s sake, but she’s more worried about her own right now.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re coming with us,” the first man says.</p><p> </p><p>Lena curses herself internally for not calling security immediately instead of trying to look into matters herself. It’s a mistake she won’t make again if she lives to have the chance. She can see the man rush her as she turns and rushes back to her desk. For not the first time, she thinks the high heels are a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>Lena dives across her desk, hand outstretched for the phone to signal security. It only takes the push of one button, but that never happens. A hand grabs her ankle and yanks her back, until only her arms are still on the desk. Her knees hit the soft carpeting, but before she can rise, a hand grabs her hair and pulls her to her feet. With her head pulled back, she blindly reaches onto her desk and grabs the first object she finds.</p><p> </p><p>Lena pushes back and spins, smashing the snow globe into the face of her attacker. Then she’s knocked off her feet, lights dancing in her eyes from some kind of flash. She wonders briefly if she’s been shot. It doesn’t hurt as much as she expected.</p><p> </p><p>“You shall not lay hands on her!” A woman’s voice clearly calls out. It’s an unfamiliar voice with an unknown accent, but it bears the level of authority Lena has often heard in her own. She blinks her eyes back to focus, expecting to see a member of her security. She does not.</p><p> </p><p>The red cape is all she sees at first, that and loose, golden curls cascading down the back of her rescuer. Then the woman’s body shifts enough to reveal a heater shield with a familiar stylized S that Lena would know anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Lay down your… weapons, or whatever those are, down and surrender yourself to my person. I promise, you will be tried fairly and not subject to torture.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where the fuck did she come from?” A man yells, and Lena has to admit (even as she thinks she knows) that’s a good question.</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares. We’re here for the Luthor bitch. Kill that crazy chick.”</p><p> </p><p>There are two gunshots, one right after the other, and the sound echoes in Lena’s mind. She yelps and scurries to the limited safety of her desk. The sound of a struggle that follows is obvious and short-lived, and as silence falls over the room, Lena peeks from behind her chair. Across the room, the warrior drops the bloodied form of the third man to the floor and turns. The bluest eyes she’s ever seen finds Lena in seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Crap.” Lena pushes to her feet, as this woman strides toward her. She can only see two of the men who attacked her, the third likely behind the small conference table, but neither looks like they’ll be getting up soon (if ever). Lena slaps for the phone, intent on calling security this time, but she only manages to knock it to the floor. “Son of a bitch.” As the woman closes the gap, Lena hurries away, nearly falling when the heel of one of her ridiculous shoes tangles with the phone cord. She stumbles until her back hits the wall and does the only thing that comes to mind. She holds out a hand and yells, “Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>It proves to be a lot more effective than she’d expected.</p><p> </p><p>This strange woman stops perhaps ten feet away. Then the most beautiful smile Lena has ever seen blossoms on her face. “You. I knew one day you would free me.” The woman sinks to a knee with the tip of her sword planted into the plush carpeting. “Your highness, I am forever grateful to you. My sword and shield are at your service.” </p><p> </p><p>“You… How… What did you just call me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness.” The warrior lifts her head and once again captures Lena with her gaze. “I knew you were a princess when King Lionel named you such the day you brought me home to your castle. My presence here is proof of your royal lineage for only a princess could break my curse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Break your curse?” Lena glances at the Catco magazine that lays splayed on the floor. “Fuck, Cat, you are good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your majesty, may I rise and present myself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, get up. Get up.” The motion reveals something Lena hadn’t seen in her earlier haste. There are two holes, what look to be bullet holes, in the blue tabard of the warrior. “Oh, my God, are you shot? How badly are you hurt?” She pats at the torso of this woman, finding a set of chainmail underneath but still pulls the tabard free of the belt to try and get a better look. She almost misses something fallng out from under the cloth, but it lands at her feet. “Is that a bullet?” Lena recovers the mashed metal, seeing a second on the floor near the warrior but not a drop of blood on the torso.</p><p> </p><p>“A bullet?” She holds out her hand, examining the slug that Lena places into it. “An odd sling that brigand had. The sound was deafening.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… You were shot? How were you shot but not hurt?” She pats the woman down again, probably an overly intimate move with a stranger, but the warrior says nothing. “What’s your armor made of?”</p><p> </p><p>“Steel, your highness, forged steel. The enchantment is on my person.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enchantment.” Lena’s not sure what she expected. She’s likely lying on the carpet in a growing pool of her own blood and hallucinating all of this, but still, the word enchantment takes her by surprise. “Are you saying this is, you are, magic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Powerful magic, your highness. Whatever armor and shield I bear will protect me from the strongest weapon, and any weapon I wield is capable of conquering the mightiest foe. So long as I remain pure and my intentions true, I will never fall in battle.”</p><p> </p><p>“By pure do you mean,” Lena whispers the final word, “virginal?”</p><p> </p><p>The warrior’s blush is as enchanting as the magic she claims is on her person. “No, your highness. I am experienced in the ways of the flesh. I have enjoyed many partners,” she glances up at Lena, “of both sexes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, we’re going there huh?” Lena has about reached her limit. If this is a hallucination, it’s a dandy, and she might as well hallucinate a nice whisky while she’s at it. She makes her way to the bar and pours herself several fingers of the good stuff, taking a swallow that burns and reminds her that she’s alive. “Look, I don’t know who you are. I don’t even know if you are, but I’m grateful for your help. Those men who attacked me, will they…”</p><p> </p><p>“Never bother another person, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>The warrior nods and finally slides her sword back into the scabbard at her side. It’s a smooth motion, one that’s only achieved with regular practice. “My name is Kara Zor-El of the House of El, and I am in your service. My sword and shield are at your service.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mentioned that. Hold on, Miss Zor-El—”</p><p> </p><p>“Dame Zor-El, your highness, but you may call me Kara.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, Kara, but drop the “your highness” stuff. I’m Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an order. Do you take my orders?”</p><p> </p><p>The responding nod is slow, and the full pout that accompanies it is dangerously adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. So, Kara, am I to believe that you’ve been trapped in a snow globe for years?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not know how long it was, your— Lena.” She winces at the use of the name but continues. “I know I’ve seen the world change many times over while I stood, practically frozen.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you could hear and see in there, and I often kept you in my room. Did you see… everything?”</p><p> </p><p>“I…” There’s that adorable blush again. “I had no choice. I would have averted my eyes, but the magic did not allow it. I saw… much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything you liked?”</p><p> </p><p>Security guards have a tendency to show up at the most inopportune times. Over the years, Kara has the chance to answer that question many times through words and gestures more intimate. Lena’s personal bodyguard rarely leaves her side, though Kara’s clothing and armor do take on a more modern feeling. Lena’s life is saved several more times by her hero. Kara is even there the day Lena weds, waiting at the other end of the aisle to say “I do” to a life together that is more enchanted than the one Kara spent in the globe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>